Her Key, Her Destiny
by M1Ainfinite
Summary: After learning about the Legend of 5000 Years from a young age, Korinah didn't know she'd be involved with it... until a mark shows it's face. Later exposed as the 361st Guardian of the Star, she's forced to take the Oath of Yliaster – but what if she refuses? Further secrets, lies & hidden feelings are only part of her fate that begins to unfold; something she'd never expected.
1. Prologue

_Summary: After learning about the Legend of 5000 Years from a young age, Korinah didn't know she'd be involved with it... until a mark shows it's face. Later exposed as the 361st Guardian of the Star, she's forced to take the Oath of Yliaster – but what if she refuses? Further secrets, lies & hidden feelings are only part of her fate that begins to unfold; something she never expected.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey there everyone_, _here we have my main FanFic on __**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**__ that I've been working on for a good two years - how time flies~!  
>Okay, so here's my first fanfic in line, also focused on my OC char; Korinah Eri Suzuki (pronounced Kor-ree-nah) - whom in which is pretty significant in my version of events in the 5D's story.<br>Please take some time had have a little read and let me know what you think.  
>Again, a short prologue (seems to be a sticking habit these days...) but i can assure you, the later chapters will be longer. 1,011 words isn't that short for a prologue... is it?<em>  
><em>Now before I do the disclaimer, I must mention - I've seen all of the dub and therefore, the turn of events are going to be how it is in the anime. However, after seeing some episodes of the sub, I'm going to try and mix it in. Damn you 4Kids for ruining a good anime. Also, Korinah's background story is pretty cliché, so I apologise in advance.<em>

_Rated T for "blood" and more upcoming violence._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in any possible way, and all belong to their respective owners.**_

_Now that that's out the way, enjoy reading "Her Key, Her Destiny"~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Key, Her Destiny<strong>

_Prologue_

_A sudden bang from the room in front forced a gasp – my fingers pressed harder against the glass, which stopped me finding out whatever had happened in there. I heard a thud and nothing more – blood splattered in front of me and my feet gave out.  
>I was scared.<br>I felt the floor against me; cold and stony. My eyes were still fixed on the blood stain on the door and I trembled with fear. _

"_Daddy...?"_

_I rose to my feet, treading carefully like how I would when dodging cracks in the pavement. Instantly, thoughts and memories of Father began rushing though my mind and the next thing I knew, I was inside. What I saw next shocked me. That man Father was talking about was there along with two other men. My arms and legs froze in place as my eyes darted around the room to see spilled blood everywhere. Mr Director tightly gripped a weapon in his hands while Father lay beside a wall, holding his stomach in a way I've never seen before._

'_Daddy!' My voice broke when I screamed for him. I stumbled toward his lap, shaking his arm and pleading him to wake up. His head twitched to the side and he smiled at me. However, I knew that just a smile wouldn't change anything; it would make me feel better, yes… but not enough for me to feel that he's alright – because he isn't._

'_Korinah. I told you not to come in. it'll–' A harsh cough prevented him to carry on. I whimpered in fear as to what would happen next._

'_No daddy, I won't leave you! Not now, not ever!' I yelled through my blurry eyes. He smiled and ruffled my pale hair in attempt to cheer me up. Once again, it also failed. I felt the eyes of the culprit towering over us, as I tended to my father's wellbeing. In my current position, I was useless – I couldn't do anything and nothing would have made any difference if I even tried. I was only five. What use would a five year old be? My eyes kept a fixed gaze on father as his life energy was fading bit by bit – a gaze at the ever-spilling blood that wouldn't stop._

"_I can't take this anymore!" I thought to myself._

_My body collapsed onto his and I felt my eyes sting of new tears to escape my skin. My voice wailed in a way it never had before and I hung onto the only dad I was ever going to have. His blood stained my white dress and my flesh, but in this case I couldn't care less._

'_Well Blaine, I'm afraid this is finally over. I'm sorry for all of this to have ended this way. But it had to be done – for her to awaken. Am… I correct?' Said the evil man that stood there; smirking like he didn't have a care in the world._

'_Yes. I wouldn't of thought… of a better way… myself. Thank you, Rex,' He shifted a little and my head still stayed buried in his chest, 'Korinah. Listen to me. Whatever happens… as you grow up… remember… always wear a smile. And never hold grudges. Okay?' He cleared some of my tears and I nodded in grief. 'That's my angel. I'm always with you, even… if I'm not here anymore. You understand?' Once again I nodded my head, Father smiled in response. I could tell instantly that his warm expression was not as healthy as were five minutes ago. My mind wondered back in time even more, at the time when we were leaving grandmother's house. I knew I had to stop him from leaving, but I was too naïve to even understand what was even going on. And if I did, he would reconsider dying like that – on my birthday on all days, hurt the most. But maybe he had a reason as to why he did so – why he let me come along, or why he didn't seem fazed. I felt it was my entire fault that I couldn't stop him from going at all and now having to deal with the burden for the rest of my life._

'_Korinah...? There's something… I want you… to do. For me,' His speech was now slurring, which made me snap back into reality. I leaned forward desperately as to what he was going to say next, 'when you get home… tell your grandma what… happened. After, go into my… keepsake box. You'll find… some things in there... you both… might need.' His skin now looked like a piece of blue cheese – alive but just barely, in fact – it was bluer than it was beige._

'_Okay, but Father... how will I…?' I couldn't finish my sentence – the whole thing was just too overwhelming from my small, frail self to contain. He squeezed my hand in his and ensured me that everything will be alright. Father told me he loved me. His eyes closed and the grip on my hand was no more. I screamed my lunges out – had I just witnessed my father's…? I glared daggers at the murderer in my midst._

'_You were supposed to be my father's friend – how could you?' I shouted, unable to control my anger. I had never felt like this – not ever. And I have a hunch this feeling won't ever go away. Not for a long shot – that is. Getting up from my father's body, I charged for the man, however something restrained both my arms in an attempt to prevent me from doing harm to my new enemy – bodyguards. Mr Director leaned his face into mine after setting down his weapon – his expression intimidating._

'_Now, now Miss Suzuki… we don't want a little child bad-mouthing the director of this city now do we? Or would she like to become that of what her father has now become?' I scowled in disgust. I knew the time for me to fend for myself was fast approaching – and that time was now._

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that do you guys think? Drop a review if you please and let me know how it is.  
>Chapter 1 will be following shortly - so I guess in the meantime its goodbye from me =]<em>

_**M1Ainfinite~**_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I had writer's block ^_^|| hope this chapter will make up for it. This chapter 1 was originally meant to be set after the Fortune Cup but... After having a visit from the plot bunny, the context says otherwise. Not looking forward to changing the other chapters now... but it must be done.  
>Again, please take some time to read this and let me know how it is.<em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in any possible way, and all belong to their respective owners.**_

_Here yah' go~_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

'Korinah darling, remember you have an important night ahead of you.' An old-aged woman passed by, reminding her brunette-haired granddaughter slouched on a sofa. She seemed to be dressed in her academy attire.

In their living room, there was at least one corner sofa in a shade of cream which was placed near one of the many corners of the room on the far right, with another smaller sofa opposing it — this is where Korinah currently is. In the middle of them both, sat a glassed coffee table — looking like it had recently been cleaned. A wall of windows and a glass balcony door stole the space, accompanied by an autumn plant made up of small orange leaves hugging the corner of the wall. Beyond the doors lead to their native garden full of vibrant bushes and plants. Pink petals drifted in the wind — due to the cherry blossom tree that towered over the green, spacious lawn. At the far end of the room (left from the garden) there was a big outspread staircase covered in a shade of beech — as well as the banisters, as a row of ivory balustrades held them up on either side. A silver sixty-inch plasma TV had its place at the front of the room, sitting on a modern black unit, along with a DVD set. Lastly, a white six-and-a-half room arch sat under the large staircase.

'Grandmother, I'm not sure about tonight — I have other things to attend to.' A seventeen year-old female responded in a murmur so quietly, her grandmother only just heard her. There must be some legit idea why Korinah was behaving in such a reserved manner. Her friends have tried and failed coaxing out her problems, but having so much stuff on her mind always made herself wonder into a world of her own — excluding everyone but of course, herself. However, at this time, only a couple of things lingered at the front of her brain:  
>1) She had the same nightmare again through the previous night, and<br>2) She'd received a letter three days ago from Director Goodwin – a man who she had never trusted.  
>The second one in particular was provoking her the most, as she couldn't bear the thought of Rex Goodwin and Blaine Suzuki being the best of friends with another man called Dr Fudo. She didn't really take much notice to which Dr or Mr Fudo is, but the fact that her dad and Rex used to be so close...<p>

'It sickens me to the point of death itself.' Whispered Korinah, as she sank deeper into the sofa. Her grandmother left the room as the saw firsthand how Korinah kept to herself — they were nothing she could do. Korinah's trails of thought lead her to notice the white and grey school bag on the coffee table, along with her custom-made duel disk and deck. All three items seemed to be set apart by the right distance. It seemed intimidating to say the least. Korinah sat up and secured her disk onto her arm, as her deck had its home in a pouch on the inside of the royal blue blazer. She stood to her feet, smoothing down her black pleated skirt with a white trim at the bottom while inspecting the black tights she wore. Her blazer sleeves were rolled up over her slim, white shirt to increase her freedom of movement and her slim grey tie and top button both undone. Instead of wearing her school shoes, white Converses were on her feet in mint condition. Reaching into her bag once the self inspection was done, Korinah scribbled a note and stuck it on the table before leaving for the room arch.  
>She fished out a white iPhone from the depths of her pocket and checked the time. Twenty-five past five. Will she stick around for the exam? Or leave? Her decision was now made, proving her hasty movements. Korinah now assigned herself a task to avoid the wrath of her protective grandma and her friends before their arrival.<p>

'I know I shouldn't be caught talking to myself but, right now, I _really_ don't want to stick around any longer,' Korinah quietly said to herself, taking a right down one of the many hallways filled with the same light gray carpet and clear white walls. They were without a single trace of dirt on them, 'Especially when the guys are coming round in less than a minute. It'll be good if I could find the quickest route out of this maze...' After having that said she picked up the pace, weaving though another passage way, skipping steps as she practically jumped down them, taking a left and ending up at the foyer. Stepping out towards the landing of two conjoined staircases, she rested her hands on the banister in front of her. She admired the sun warming up the big room, making her crack a small grin.  
><em>Sun feels so good here; I could never be bored of this. Let's wait around a little before I go, I'm feeling homesick already.<em> She mocked. Korinah looked back to make sure there was no sign of her grandmother looking for her — fortunately not. Her eyes were kept on the entrance as she began to descend the staircase on the left. She kept a steady pace across the marble floor. She reached her hand across the shiny door knob — so shiny that you could see your reflection in it and turned it anti-clockwise, about to feel freedom-

'Hey c'mon Jen, you always do it — let someone else have a go.' A male voice spoke on the other side of the wall which made Korinah's eyes widen and freeze in her current position. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

A female spoke this time, 'Last time you tried Jaï, it said "unauthorised user" and it nearly  
>had the whole house on lockdown! Probably reason why this house must have survived the earthquake two decades ago...!'<p>

'Very funny...' The male named Jaï slowly replied.  
><em>Jaï, he's here – they're here already? Damn, I must've lost track of time! Need to get out of here before they open the door...<em> Korinah slowly turned the knob back in place, trying to prevent making any noise and backed away. Seeing their silhouettes in the blurred windows on other side of the door, and becoming one step after the other on getting inside, caused her to back away even more from her former idle position.  
><em>Where to hide, where to hide...?<em> She thought to herself, when a pillar came into her line of view. Diving behind it at the side of the foyer, Korinah waited as she heard Jen speaking to the "computer identifier" at the door.

'Jen Miki Endou... house visit... Korinah Eri Suzuki... two hours... and thank you very much. Viola, guys were in, now... to call Korri'...' She said walking in the foyer, as she fished out her phone from her blazer pocket and held it to her ear. She also must be another student that goes to her academy — Jen's skirt was slightly shorter than Korinah's, and wore black stockings instead of tights. Her tie was loosely done up along with a tight-looking shirt with its top button undone. Meanwhile, behind the pillar, Korinah felt her phone tremble in her right pocket, being thankful that it was already on vibe. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying to herself that they would just settle in her living room, and not catch her suddenly hiding behind a white pillar. Prayers answered thank goodness as she heard their footsteps moving towards one of the stairways — this also had to cause Korinah to turn, opposing their position.

'She's not picking up... well she might not be with her phone or something. Now Wyatt,' the red-haired mentioned, as she scaled the stairs, 'why couldn't Renée make it today? And before you rage on me again, I forgot.' Wyatt, a caramel-skinned male and indigo hair rested his hands on his hips before replying. He wore black drain-pipe trousers with no white trim and his blazer unworn but under his arm. Wyatt's rolled up shirt however was slim fitted, showing some of his defined muscles under the white fabric. Just like the others, his slim tie wasn't done up. A pair of chequered vans was on his feet.

He sighed, 'for the hundredth time... she needed to do a deck construction and get some duel cards from home — syncros and tuners to be specific, because you know, we have one of our last survival duel exams tonight... because she happened to forget...' Acting out air quotes for the last three words.

'... And it must've slipped your mind, right Jen?' The soft voice belonging to Jaï, finishing up Wyatt's sentence for him. His academy outfit looked very identical to Wyatt's, but without his shirt tucked in and converses like Jen, unlike vans.

'Dammit' yeah... I was actually thinking about that all throughout this afternoon. I'm so dreading it though — do you know how dangerous it can get? And who does an exam on a Sunday? Just to focus without the younger years around, the invigilators say. Obviously gonna' flunk it as usual... and Korinah getting top grades like you.' Turning to him as she said the last bit.

'... Shut up Jen.'

'What did I say, Jaï?' She replied, flashing a toothy smile up at Wyatt — he also seemed to understand what she meant.

'You didn't have to say anything.'

'Look man, you and Korri' are both reckless in there, you're both made for-' Wyatt started, in which Jaï cut him off — it obviously seemed as if he didn't want to hear any more. Or get any redder. Jen ruffled his blonde hair in an attempt to console him, however it made no affect.

'Let's get one thing straight — nothing's happening between us. Whatever, we gotta' let her know we're here.' Said Jaï, as he speed-walked though the large passage Korinah went through earlier. Both Jen and Wyatt trailed behind — sniggering quietly, leaving him and Korinah blushing in embarrassment.  
><em>Guys, I'm really sorry but I'm not going to show up tonight. Best of luck and be careful, I'm rooting for you all.<em> Taking the only opportunity, she swiftly ran up towards her front door, only to click it shut behind her.

...

Around twenty minutes later, and still walking on one of the many busy streets of New Domino City, she couldn't help but feel bad by the way she ditched her friends, despite this matter she had to attend to — the letter. In fact, Korinah was actually holding it in her hands this very second — overwhelmed by the strong perfume of the printed piece of paper, reading it countless times as she strolled down the street. Her stomach turned inside of her, letting her mind wander all too much as to what could possibly happen to her health and most importantly, her well-being. All sorts of people were on their way to their destination and their own way to avoid bumping into an odd looking young adult like Korinah. Orderly-fashioned adults (formal wear as usual), groups of hyperactive girls that looked around one or two years younger than her and small groups of boys which would rather loiter around and rate passing females by looks and body figure. There were also parents around, keeping their young child in up-most utopia. As the letter found a new home in her pocket, Korinah decided to write a text message: _"I'm so sorry, love you all. Don't call back, K x"_. Now to figure out whom to send it to.  
><em>Grandmother doesn't use her phone much, Renée's out, and Jen would totally freak out, being the person she is... that leaves Wyatt and Jaï. Wyatt might bottle it up until the last minute, come to think of it, so I guess it's Jaï then.<em> Flicking through her contact list, Korinah's thumb wavered over his name: Jaï Corbyn Hiroki. Apart from Wyatt, he was the one guy who really felt for her, even when things were going rough. She remembered their conversation earlier back at hers — how he reacted to Jen's comments, how he wanted to change the subject, and how she reacted herself — red with hidden romance. The tips of Korinah's lips curved at the thought of his smile, and she didn't hesitate to tap the send button. After putting it away, she decided to hang around on a nearby bench and soak in some sun rays — and why shouldn't she? It was about time she needed to relax, walking for the past twenty-five minutes, under the gruelling heat is near torture — well, in what she's wearing that is. Academy uniforms can overheat your body especially, but there wasn't much choice.  
><em>I should've changed out of these clothes, if I knew better... but oh well, the weather's nice though<em>. She thought to herself, as she relaxed even more on the wooden seat — what else could possibly go wrong?

... Perhaps maybe a phone call.

Watching the dark sun in the horizon as the day was fading into the night; Korinah felt her phone vibrate in pocket. A positive feeling arose inside of her, even though the text said not to call back. She smiled as her right hand dived straight for it. She looked at the caller ID: "Unknown". Korinah held her breath — she thought it was a little suspicious that someone would call her without a display. Letting the phone shake in her fingers, she pondered on the situation.  
><em>That's pretty weird. If Jaï were to call, and he didn't have credit, he would normally use Wyatt's phone — or better still the girl's. One of us at least has credit, so I don't understand. Well I guess he went to such measures to call me, and that's sweet. She opted to answer it anyway.<em>

'Hello? Jaï, is that you?' No answer. 'Hello...?' Still no answer. 'Tck.' She began to lift the phone away from her ear, when the person on the other end replied.

'Don't even think about putting the phone down,' a cold voice on the other end sent bitter shivers down her spine. The type you would get in the films when the caller on the receiving end has that weird altered voice. But this one in particular had somewhat of an accent, 'did you not read the letter sent to you, or are you just physically blind?' The 'male' on the other side boomed, finishing his sentence. Korinah formed a face of confusion and shock.  
><em>Who the hell is this person?<br>_  
>'Who are you, and what do you want from me?' She lifted the phone from her ear and practically punched the red button... but something wasn't right. She repeated to press the home button instead, but nothing seemed to be happening.<br>_Hey the call isn't ending... and... I cant switch this thing off! What's going on around here?_ She had no other choice but to listen to what the guy on the other end had to say.

'Alright what have you done to my phone?' Korinah shouted, demanding an answer — again, no reply. She had to ignore the minimal attention she was receiving to focus on the situation at hand. 'Alright then, if you choose not to talk then I'll-'

'I've infiltrated your phone's system. You have no control over it anymore. What do you plan on doing now?' He taunted. She scowled. She rose to her feet and decided to walk — taking into account how much time she had used sitting around, holding the phone to her ear. Her destination was now towards the park — her body temperature needed to lower.  
><em>It's getting a little too hot for my liking. I need to find a fountain of some sort. But that letter... I need to extremely cautious once I enter that park.<em> And that's what she did. After a while of endless walking, Korinah strolled towards the ivory marble and knelt down towards the water. She stared at her reflection as the water rippled and glistened in the late evening.

_Get a grip of yourself, Korinah. You can get through this. In a matter of nights, Goodwin will leave you alone. Just get through this one and you'll be fine._

Leaning forwards, she cupped a small amount in her hand and slowly lifted it to her face and neck — trying her best to cool down her body temperature.  
><em>One last rinse.<em> She lifted one last cup of water to dampen her arms. _There. Now to figure out what to do._ Korinah turned her attention back to her phone. The call was still active — twenty-two minutes, and counting. She turned to sit with her back against the fountain. Finally getting another breather felt good, after a long evening so far. The sudden thought of her family and friends crept into Korinah's mind again, which made her blatantly smile to herself. A few passers-by noticed this and have shot her a few awkward glances — this in return caused her small grin to deplete.  
><em>It feels like a long time since I've smiled like that before... I just hope I do again soon...<em> She thought to herself, but order to do so, Korinah had to get through the worst of the storm — and knew perfectly how to do it. With hesitation, she picked it up and held it to her ear, waiting for the second lecture the male on the other end was going to say. No answer once again. Korinah sighed.

'... Finished with your shower? As far as I know, it won't make a difference where you're going.' She shot to her feet and frantically began to look around, and yet another shiver crept down her spine — wait. How did he know she was cooling herself down? Korinah, told herself to be cautious, but how on earth could she forget? Her eyes widened at the thought and decided to reply back.

'Who- no wait, how do you know where I am?' As usual, he was rather slow at replying which in a way ate her up, as she felt time was running out for some reason. Korinah didn't seem to take much nonsense anymore, 'Well? Are you going to say something or not?'

'I wouldn't stand around in the same spot for a long time; you would eventually attract a lot of unwanted attention.'  
><em>What kind of sad riddle is he trying to get me to solve now? Stand around... attract attention...<em> it suddenly clicked. Korinah's face slowly lifted to notice numerous men in black suits and matching sunglasses peeping round trees and bushes. She did the same as she turned around — everywhere. And they were closing the gap in each second.

'This has got to be some sick joke... seriously.' The sound of a ticking clock made its way into her ears.

'Time's wasting Korinah. I warned you, or did I not?' Korinah's entire hands began to shake, almost as if the atmosphere's temperature just instantly dropped. Her breathing sped up; she felt the oxygen she was breathing being sapped away from those men ever closing in on her.  
><em>I'm so stupid! How could I have been so exposed like that? Stay calm. Stay calm...<em>  
>She heard a sound through her phone, but Korinah only managed to deduce his last few words.<p>

'... You hear me? I said open the letter and read it!' This unexpected outburst made her jump back into full reality and did what he asked without hesitation. It was only a matter of time when those goons were going to capture her and goodness knows what would  
>happen next. She fumbled in her pocket once again, trying to ignore the incense that came with the pristine letter, 'read it out loud.' A deep breath followed his reply and tried to control her breathing. At least it sounded more controlled as it did a minute ago.<p>

'Dear Korinah. Because we wasn't able to meet each other the last time I tried to get hold of you, I personally invite you to my mansion on Sunday at eight-thirty, for us to have a little chat about a few pressing matters about our history and a few other things. It would best to meet up with my PA at park Domino near the fountain, thus not knowing the location of my residence. If you refuse however, then we will have to take drastic measures to make sure you come. Hopefully we would not need to result in such actions and you shall be obedient to oblige. Yours faithfully, Director Goodwin. It would be best to take your duel disk and your deck with you for other reasons.' She glanced up from the letter to find those goons even more closely than she last noticed. There had to be at least a dozen of them around.

'... Good luck.' The monotonous tone was all she could hear after his two word advice. She was now on her own. Korinah felt the need to put her phone away immediately. She suddenly scowled. The next thing she sensed was something damp growing within her clenched hands. Korinah closed her eyes and hung her head, hoping that her survival instincts won't kick in as quickly as they usually do. All that was needed was to think differently — and fast. How would this situation suit her best? Korinah began to rack her  
>brain; play-fighting? Not a chance — it's hardly recess. Video gaming? Getting there. Survival Exam? Spot on.<br>_I should consider this as a practice run. Now I just wait for the right moment..._ Her body shivered, her instincts telling her that the goons were indeed very close. Korinah braced herself for the worst, trying to imagine herself in a holographic stimulator she and other students use for exams. Her first time was rather memorable — her unique fighting style and speed won over most students in her year, even a young Jaï in which their relationship flourished. Surprisingly for her, she thought she would've never wound up with the four best friends she has now...

A hand whacked her shoulder which pulled her into reality. Korinah whipped around to confirm that the goons have entered her personal space. She immediately reacted by pulling him towards her by the wrist and kneeing the suited man in the crown jewels. He doubled over in pain and she barged through the human wall and broke for it.  
>The goons were tailing on her, which made Korinah run more desperately. This was no ordinary escape — her life was hanging by a thread, and Goodwin was blatantly pulling the strings. She turned a corner and noticed a bright light at the end of the road — freedom was near! Her fast footsteps got herself closer: fifteen meters... ten... five. She was losing them slowly...<p>

Korinah halted almost immediately to what she had encountered, briefly forgetting about the goons until slamming into a brick wall from behind. Various forces struggled with her until she was frozen in position. All what Korinah's eyes were glued on was a small male she tried so hard not to find. All that was deduced was a red opulent coat, thus the bright exposure of light. Temporarily ignoring two humans already at the scene, he walked up to the female suspended against the wall. He sniggered disturbingly.

'Game over, Suzuki.'

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, that's chapter 1 for you - to be honest I don't really like it much myself, seems somewhat... wordy (need. to. stop. using. so. much. adjectives...).  
>I'll type up Chapter 2 as quickly as I can so there won't be much of a 2 month wait like last time ^_^||<br>So I'm off for the meantime, so it's goodbye from me =]_

_**M1ainfinite~**_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello everyone, here's chapter 2 ready to be read. =]_

_Before you guys shall begin reading, I'd like to thank yugisun for his reviews on my fiction: I must say I did have a little laugh with your bowl of Cornflakes, and I really do appreciate what you said - those reviews really did motivate me to write this up =D. I'm sorry the prologue was a little disheartening, but it needed that impact, I'm afraid ^_^||  
>As for the 2nd review, I added in the iPhone because I wanted New Domino to be a little more realistic than it usually is in the anime. Took your advice and downloaded Speakonia - it's amazing to use, and hopefully there won't be any more errors! X] And lastly, yes; I did consider using a Winged Koriboh, but I couldn't think of a legit way for it to appear - you'll find a mention of it in there somewhere, but it'll make its proper appearance soon! Thanks again for the reviews<em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in any possible way, and all belong to their respective owners.**_

_Read safely, here's chapter 2~_

_[This chapter has been edited, so it's longer and a little more detailed. Hope you guys like it.]_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_

The men in black yanked me recklessly to face the short man that had now given me his full attention. My duel disk was removed and my arms were restrained behind me for what I felt was an inspection of some sort — a silent order by the small man that had gestured.

I raised my head and sniffed carefully, 'Good evening, Lazar. To what do I owe this honor of your presence?'

He chuckled. 'Sarcasm wouldn't get you anywhere, Miss Suzuki.'

'I figured as much-' one out of the two men behind me interrupted my sentence.

'Sir! There are no traces of any markings on her arm!' He said as he spoke in a raised voice.  
>My left ear rung continuously and I flinched. Markings? What markings? Lazar didn't seem to be impressed by the news. He looked over his shoulder to the other obstacles and I looked too. My eyes didn't notice this until now, but there were two men across from me: some Sector Security guy on a white runner, and another on a red one. The latter caught my attention — in fact he didn't seem he was part of Sector Security at all. The red duel runner matched his helmet — nice. The outfit he was wearing seemed like a high-collared jacket over a black top and wore these brown-ish gloves. In his hands was a white envelope, along with something else.<br>Fortune Cup Invite – there's no mistaking it. I felt his eyes on me, despite the fact that his visor was covering them. That was all I could see — the lights from the two runners and a car nearby began to blind my eyes.

'What the heck are you doing?! You've just injured that-'

'Officer Trudge, I think it's time to take your leave. Like I said, I out-rank you.' Lazar retorted. The security officer growled as he hesitantly turned on his wheel and rode off. Then there were three — excluding the goons. I felt something trickle down my nose and I sniffed louder — embarrassing... Lazar's attention was now taken by me and the guy on the red runner kept quiet — he was the one who made things a little awkward. Or should I say he made me feel awkward.

'Miss Suzuki. We'll escort you to the Director's residence immediately. We don't want you to bleed to death, hmm?'

I humph'ed, 'wouldn't want to stain your car seats. And besides, I'd appreciate it if you would all just _back off_. I've already missed my exam because of this and I have family and friends with home to get back to. Now if you don't mind...' My arms tensed and resisted against the suited men. This unfortunately caused my arms to twist and restrain even tighter against my back. I winced in pain — they're stronger than I thought. Lazar sneered once again until I heard the guy with the red runner dismounted himself from his bike. He stepped forward once; the second goon I saw did the same in reaction — standing as a guard.

'Do not get involved, Mr Fudo, or this might not end well for you either,' he scowled and Lazar turned back to me. Fudo? 'And you. Who said there was anyone waiting for you when you get back?' No way.

I raised my tone, 'If you've laid at least a scratch on them, I swear—'

'If you wish for nothing more to happen, be an obedient young lady and get in the car!' I scowled too. There was nothing else to be said... or, there was nothing I could say. Blackmail — always a deadly weapon in this city. Used by the most sickening of people. Goodwin and Lazar were already on the list. Lucky for them, I'll play along with their games— for now.

'... Fine.' My muscles loosened, and the goon restraining me pushed me toward the back door, now opened by the other. I glanced back with corner of my eye; Mr Fudo had taken a few steps toward the car I now sat in. I still felt his eyes on me, like his gaze broke through the window and shot through the goon's head, but I didn't return it. That name, Fudo – I rings bells but it's on the tip of my tongue. I put the thought aside — there were more important things I couldn't not think about. The second suited man entered through the other door and the driver started the engine. Lazar got in after a while and Fudo walked back to mount on his runner. My head tilted onto the headrest and I pinched the bridge of my nose, noticing a dark patch around my wrists in the dim lighting. A sigh escaped my mouth and I closed my eyes as I felt the car move.  
>Just... let them be okay – the last thing I want is for them to be hurt.<br>Goodwin... our discussion awaits.

...

The ride must've taken over an hour because my eyelids felt extremely heavy when I opened them. Probably dozed off sometime ago. I couldn't feel the vibration of the car, so I'm assuming we've arrived. My eyes glanced to the front window to show were not at our destination yet. There was actually a long stretched road ahead of us and a dark mansion — a very big one at that, bigger than mine. All I could see was a dark green lawn and what looked like fountains or statues around them. Blood was still escaping my nose, but not as much as earlier. That goon is going to pay for busting my nose... whichever one of them did this. The car finally slowed to a stop and before I knew it, I was being jerked towards the front door.

'Watch it. I'm not some stray animal you can just push around.' I hissed to the man in black that had gone back to restraining me. He said nothing and glowered down at me, I frowned in response.

'Temper, temper, Miss Suzuki.' Lazar added in, breaking our stare-off. He managed to open the door and the goon roughly escorted me through numerous passages until stopping a few meters from a glass door. I felt my eyes blur and widen in fear. My blood ran cold and my fingers began to shake. Though it was twelve years since my last visit, I could still make out the blood on the door... and myself falling to the ground. Twelve years since I've last seen his vile pale eyes full of endless sins. I noticed Lazar was now behind me, as there was nothing obstructing me and the room that lies ahead. The suited man freed my arms once more. And hopefully the last.

'In your own time, Miss Suzuki, there's no rush.' As much as I didn't like him, I had to agree — but this time, I wanted to make sure I was out of this building as soon as possible.

'Let's hear what he has to say.' I whispered. My feet stepped in front of each other at a steady pace, being careful to hold my body weight. Other footsteps contributed into the small noise being made and they stopped when I did. Now, only the door stood as an obstruction. I wiped the remaining blood using my sleeve and took a deep breath. My hand gripped on the handle and I thrust through.

'Korinah.' A nostalgic voice called and I shivered. Another I didn't want to hear. His long grey hair and well defined face still looked the same as it was before. Lazar and the others didn't follow suit — guess I have to face this alone. My attention however was stolen by the corner of his office. Silence filled the room as I tread carefully towards the small space. My hand felt the cold wall and my knees slowly sank to the floor. My other hand felt the soft floor I sat on. A shiver crept down my spine. It's not nice reliving moments twelve years from now. But... I do wonder — did they have to scrub the carpet to near oblivion, or just order a new one in? Same goes for the wall and the glass door. Well whatever happened, they did a good job to make sure no one knew what occurred in this very room.

'Everything looks exactly the same...' I managed to choke out.

'Good evening. How are you coping?' I suddenly grimaced towards where he stood — behind his desk like our last encounter.

'As far as I'm concerned there is nothing good about this evening. In fact, I'm tired, bloody, bruised and very, very agitated. My friends and only family I assume have been kidnapped and I've already missed one of my exams. Oh, but wait – I've still been dragged out here despite how late at night it is,' I rose to my feet, 'and you have the cheek to ask how I am coping?!'

'... Would it help if I said that they're here in this building?' I was a little stunned — here? Why here? But can I see them? No, I need to see them — now! I need to know that they're okay...

I kept my hostile gaze, 'Let them go, they have nothing to do with this situation.' I said.

'If that's what you want?' Silence. 'Alright then. Take a seat.' Goodwin gestured his hand towards a studded mahogany chair near the front of the room.

'I'm fine here thanks.' I didn't want to leave my father's death spot and Goodwin seemed to shrug it off. He's being strangely obedient since the last time I was here. I noticed an ice pack and some tissues set next to it on a small table. My nose suddenly began to throb. Funny, I didn't seem to realize how much it hurt up to now — guess being angry takes the feeling out of you. I picked up a tissue to blow my nose, and the pack to relive the pain while I paced around the room slowly. My guard was still up though; his calm composure wasn't fooling anyone.

'Now that you have settled down, shall we begin?'

'I need answers first.'

'And what do you need to know?'

I took on a serious tone and removed the ice, 'what's actually been happening recently? Numerous letters, phone calls, your body guards appearing everywhere, and markings on my arm that your lackey didn't find. Explain.'  
>And why had my winged Koriboh stopped appearing to me...? I replaced the ice on my nose, awaiting his answer and hearing some shuffling from where he stood.<p>

'First off, yes, I do admit — I have been contacting and keeping an eye on you recently. Those are for safety precautions.'

'Safety? What for?' I scoffed stopping in my tracks, 'one of your so-called body guards did this earlier! Call this safety?' Gesturing to the nose. 'I think otherwise.' Goodwin sighed but continued.

'I'm sure we'll find a solution to that. As for the markings... I'm afraid we will have to speak of the event that happened twelve years ago,' His eyes were on me and I could feel them but my mouth remained shut, sending him a dirty look. 'I know this difficult for you, Korinah but I have no other choice but to bring it up.' I gestured with my hand, telling him to say what he needs to. He continued.

'That night when I mentioned to your Father about your awakening, there's a lot more to it than you know. I take it you know the Legend of Five-Thousand Years?'

'Grandmother and Father told me about it the night before you killed him off. What has that got to do with it?' His footsteps grew louder and I removed the ice once again to catch him still staring at me. A feeling of uneasiness washed over me.

'Because your father was part of that legend… he had one of the Marks of the Dragon and he wanted me to-'

'How _dare_ you say that about my dad!' I snapped back, throwing the ice pack onto the floor with full force. 'How could you even-' No wait. I remember something he said before he passed:  
><em>"'Well<em>_ Blaine, I'm afraid this is finally over. I'm sorry for all of this to have ended this way. But it had to be done – for her to awaken. Am… I correct?'_

'_Yes. I wouldn't of thought… of a better way… myself. Thank you, Rex,'"_ I sunk to the floor bewildered. There can't be any way… father to die with me there? No, that just doesn't make any sense. What good would that do me? But how? And… and…

'Why…?' It was the only word I could say. The sigh from Goodwin was the only thing I heard.

'It's complicated-'

'I'm not a kid anymore, Goodwin,' I interrupted, sitting upright on the floor. I rubbed my temples in distress. 'Or do you think telling me that my dad wanting you to kill him in front of me is too much for me to handle? No, or is that too complicated for a kid like me to understand?'

'_Korinah, I know you aren't a child_.' Yeah well you sure are treating me like one. 'But I think it would be much more suitable coming from someone else rather than me.' What did he mean by that?

'Please elaborate on why you think so – or better still, _why_ you murdered my father in order for me to _"awaken".'_ The director shot a deadly stare in my direction.

'Do you want me just to tell you here and now why I killed him, or the reason why you're tied to this legend too?' Wait – _what?_ I finally stood up from my spot on the floor and inched towards him a little.

'Oh so now you finally admit it, and now you're saying I'm now part of this legend? Is that why Lazar was looking for a mark on my arm earlier?' I said, trying to get my head around this. So, this means I could be a Signer? There was no other option I could think of right now.

'If you're sure you want to find out yourself…' I kept my narrow gaze and he walked to the front of his desk to fetch me a white envelope. 'Here. Compete in the Fortune Cup, and from there... well I shall be in touch.'

'And why should I be a part of this, if I must ask?' He humph'ed in satisfaction as I took the invite in my hands.

'If you refuse again, I can't ensure something won't happen this time around.' Noticing a picture of a gold cup at the front, I turned it over to remove the seal. The entire context just said how I was one of the lucky ones to have been chosen and to have a chance to challenge Jack Atlas' title.  
><em>I'm flattered.<br>_I did however pick up on how my name had actually been engraved onto the paper itself. Smart plan – anyone not invited couldn't claim it as their own. Looks like my chances of being mugged are out the window then.

'... You've got one too?' I peered behind me to find Jaï was now standing in front of the doors I entered a while ago. In his hand was the exact same envelope I have in mine right now.

'Uh-'

'Oh, thank God you're alright,' Wyatt had now showed up and quickly advanced towards me for an embrace. 'Those guys hurt you...'

'I'm fine, its only a bit of blood. But, they didn't hurt you, did they?' I murmured. My grandmother was now here as she shook her head. Relief. 'I'm glad.'

'Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, okay?' Wyatt pulled away but still held me, searching my eyes for any insecurity as I nodded. 'That's our girl. If there's anything that's bothering you, you have to let us know — don't bottle it up, 'cause it could eventually spiral out of control like this.' One thing I can't promise... but I'll try.

'... I won't. I'm sorry.'

A smile. 'Good to know.' He pulled me into a much tighter hug. Grandmother's hand rested on my back also.

'Jaï! Hey, wait up.' Wyatt let go of me for us to watch Jaї walk out and from the look of things Jen (which miraculously showed up too) went after him. What was wrong? I turned to Wyatt to find his head resting in his palm. He let out a loud sigh.

'I'm so gonna' need to talk to that guy,' He mumbled. 'Lemme' try and catch him up. I'll see you outside, Korinah.' With that, he jogged out the room, leaving me, Goodwin, and Grandmother.

'You've caused all of this, Rex,' spat Grandma. I turned around to face him, now retreated to behind his desk once more. 'First Korinah's father – _my_ son, now her friends. Haven't you done enough damage?! Korinah darling, we're going home – now. I can't stand to be in here any longer.' With her hand on my back, she firmly guided me to the door, but there was one more thing I had to ask.

'Wait. Before we leave, there's just one more thing,' I got given attention and I continued, 'Fudo. Who was he earlier? There was also someone else who had the same surname – and I think you know, so tell me.' Nothing was said apart from the exhale from Grandmother's lips.

'... You said you wanted to find out yourself, and you will soon enough.'

'You son of a-'

'_Korinah, we're going. Goodnight, Rex._' Goodwin turned to stare out the window while I was being pulled way by Grandma. This so wasn't over between the two of us. And now I have to compete in this dueling competition so I won't put the lives of my friends and only family on the line. Seriously, my strong yearn for security hadn't been this desperate since I got ambushed by the fountain.

So now the Fortune Cup; the only thing that could possibly give me the truth about everything that's happening recently — including me. And if that's the case, I'll be more than happy to compete.  
>But seriously...<p>

What kind of world am I living in?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next chapter - Fortune Cup time! Will Yusei and Korinah have a proper encounter? Will Korinah ever fill in the gaps that Goodwin left her? And who else will be there at the competition? Find out in the next chapter: Unwilling Clashes, coming soon._

_Till next time,_

_**M1Ainfinite~**_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Heya everyone, my exams were officially over on the 26th so I can spend more time on this story. I'm officially back~! =]  
>Yeah I know it's been 3 months, but hey - I'll try to update every month so I'm sorry for the really long wait ^_^||<em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in any possible way, and all belong to their respective owners.**_

_[This chapter's also been mildly edited too; hope its okay.]_

_Read safely~_

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 3<em>

_Addressed to Miss Korinah Eri Suzuki.  
><em>

_From the thousands of duelists that reside in New Domino City, and the billions duelists around the world, the outstanding skills you possess with the art of Duel Monsters have cordially chosen you to be a participant of the most anticipated dueling competition of all time; The Fortune Cup._

_Handpicked by the Director himself, you will be competing with eleven other highly experienced duelists to battle it out for the winner's title. And if the winner should succeed, will try their hand at the "Master of Faster", Jack Atlas and his title._

_Good luck, duelist._

_Kind regards,_

_Special Deputy Lazar._

As far as I knew, I stood alone in an all-white corridor — just me and my light deck. My back leaned against the wall as my fingers gripped the cards I was going to do battle with. I still hadn't retrieved my duel disk from that night, and I was doing my best to stay calm. They've probably sabotaged it to embarrass me during my duels or something. No doubt, that'll be the worst. I took a deep breath to collect my thoughts about this whole situation:  
>So, early Wednesday afternoon I'm stood in a Kaiba Dome corridor instead of a lecture room at Academy learning about the history of duel cards. To be frank, I don't think the students would even think about doing work when there are two of their best duelists from Academy in the Fortune Cup. I could just imagine them ganging up on their teachers to watch us from their screens in the classrooms.<br>I wasn't wearing my uniform, for a first (they're in the wash and hopefully the blood stains would vanish along with the horrible scent of Goodwin too). Instead I had a black sleeved top that was tucked into my grey skinnys with a black belt to hold them up. Black converses instead of white – they're not really in "mint condition" anymore. Over my black garment was a thin, dark blue crop top with a hood. To complete my casual look, I had on a black high collared, sleeveless jacket with these goldish buttons – very comfortable to say the least. My long brown hair was still the same: side fringe, untied over my right shoulder or both (right now it's both). What I hated most about my hair was the roots – my hair grew darker over the year and every so often my blonde roots grow like weeds. It's annoying and I look weird natural.  
>Grandmother thinks it's a futile effort to continuously dye my hair brown if it's still going to grow. <em>"Embrace your genes, Korinah <em>– _your m__other had beautiful locks, it would be a shame for you to hide what she gave you."_

Well, understandable.

But that night we got back from Goodwin's home… I told her everything that happened – even the fact that I might be a Signer. She then explained to me the "Guardian Of The star". A long time ago, she thought it was irrelevant... but now, that's not the case. Their duty is to protect all five Signers from harm and those around them by undertaking the Oath of Yliaster _[A/N: Couldn't find much detail about it on the Wiki, so the latter sentence is actually made up]_. Guardians have "super-healing powers" and some other hidden abilities (that _could_ challenge my assumption of having the Mark of the Dragon because my nose looks _and_ feels as good as new). So; I could be a Signer or maybe a Guardian – never know 'till what happens though. But when I asked Grandma what or whom this "Yliaster" was, she didn't know. That made me a little uneasy, because just the name itself doesn't sound right at all... Guess I have to find the answers myself because Goodwin won't provide me with them.  
>Finally, I opened my eyelids, only to find one old but close friend. He flew round frantically and brushed against my cheek, and I couldn't help but smile from the surprise I had gotten.<p>

'Winged Kuriboh! I missed you loads.' I lifted myself off the wall to let him circle round my head. He chirped happily.

'Mmm-hmm, ready to blow everyone away?' Kuriboh continued to dance around me which made me laugh quietly. Him finally appearing to me today really lifted my spirits — despite me just mentioning him the other day. I needed time to clear my head after all the commotion that night. Jaї's been invited here too and judging from the way he acted when I last saw him – he's in no mood to talk to me. It could be about the whole kidnapping, but if it was, he would've been the one holding me, not Wyatt. It can't be that his parents work for Sector Security either (meeting his parents wasn't as daunting as I thought it would be) so it has to be something else.  
>But… what is it that's gotten him so agitated? I'm not sure…<br>Besides from that, there's that family name of "Fudo" I need so solve. If Father had a close friend called Dr. Fudo and if he would still be alive, then he would've been in his mid-thirties to forties. And this Mr. Fudo I've recently met can't be him; he looks around my age – possibly a little older too. So…

Kuriboh signaled something to my left which snapped me out of my trance. I've seriously been thinking too much right now. Then I heard footsteps… and casually dressed young man approached me. He had short brown wavy hair and the brightest golden eyes. A dark jacket and top was worn over his torso, along with a pair of jeans and combat boots to finish the look. Another duelist competing, perhaps?

'You're Korinah, right?' I nodded, 'oh good, the opening ceremony is going to start in a few minutes, so would you follow me to the podium?' He gestured his thumb over a shoulder. Yep. Seems like it.

'Oh, um of course,' my feet began to follow him and Winged Kuriboh followed suit, 'I apologize for the hold up.' The young man chuckled as I began to follow him.

'No problem, I'm just glad I found the good-looking duelist to escort, that's all.' His comment made me heat up and laugh nervously under my breath. The good-looking duelist…?

'And what makes you say that?' He looked at me over his shoulder and smirked.

'Just speaking my mind, that's all.' I raised an eyebrow and he turned back. Is he trying to flirt with me? Well, we'll see how far he goes. We both eventually got to this dark passage, in which the ceiling happened to disappear. I quickened my pace to walk with him, so that I wouldn't lose myself in the dark. My pale peach eyes caught a light source from above and some figures standing by themselves or in small groups near it. I guess this must be where I need to be. He stopped to face me and so did I. Koriboh seem to have temporarily disappeared.

'We have places we have to stand, so they'll let you know soon,' he gestured over to a wide platform a few meters from us both and some other people, 'but before that, I'd like to know you a bit better. You never know, we might not be able to duel each other today.' My fingers slip into my denim pockets and I lean back.

'So how 'bout you tell me your name first, duelist?' The brunette-haired male smiled.

'It's Elliot. Nice to meet 'cha, Korinah,' he stretched out a hand and I took it with a small smile. 'Now your turn.'

'Alright... My name's Korinah Suzuki, daughter of the late Blaine Suzuki.' Elliot's golden eyes fused with interest.

'Seriously? That pretty famous guy a decade ago that studied software and engineering?' I nodded. 'Not much people would know who he is these days, but I'll guess you would be a big hit with the adults. My parents really respect him, but people must've worked out what'd happened to him. Nice one, Korinah!' He shot me a wink and a thumbs up – my fingers trailed to rub the back of my head. He's right though – if father hasn't made a single appearance after my birthday, then it's up to them to figure it out for themselves. I sure miss him...

'Thanks, I guess... You're up.' He fell silent for a minute, needed some time to think for something interesting to top my return. While he racked his brain, I glanced around the vicinity. They were twelve of us I know – and I don't think any of us wanted to make the effort of talking either (apart from Elliot and me). The crowd's roar from above could be heard faintly but I also heard a child's voice; it felt lively and energetic, something that would light up a dull place. The other was... interesting. Well-toned, but also rich and soft – if I can call it that. My head whipped round to the source of these sounds, and my eyes laid its sight on two people. A green haired kid in white and a black haired guy in a navy high-collared jacket I've know I've seen before – he had his back to me. Even though I hate staring at people, my curiosity just couldn't be helped at times. I continued to look: the kid widely grinned and punched the air in determination.  
>Is that supposed to be a girl or a boy? Wow, that's surprising. The kid peered past the guy's arm at me and I clearly registered my <em>"seriously?" <em>face._ [A/N: You guys must've known what I meant, right? Didn't know how to describe it.]_ He or she muttered something to the guy in front of them. He locks his gaze on me... Mr. Fudo? Of course, he was holding the invite that night when the group of goons slammed me into that god-forsaken wall. I wonder what Goodwin wants with him too... He blinked his deep blue eyes. His lips moved. The kid caught my attention and I felt perplexed. A sudden click brings be back to the outside world.

'Hey you done glaring? Or are you checking out every guy you see? By the way, that kid's a girl – doesn't seem like it though,' I turn back slowly.

'I wasn't glaring, I was simply um, curious. They say it's good to study your potential opponents, right?' Elliot simply smiled – he so wasn't buying this. 'Never mind.'

'If you wanted to know, he stopped looking – your charm kinda' wore off. Why won't you try it on me?' He replied with a chuckle. I faced-palmed once more. 'Oh, they're calling us over now...'

Someone was telling us to gather at the podium, which meant our conversation was paused for the meantime. He held a clipboard and instructed where our positions were. For all I could see, some guy was wearing some shiny metal outfit, another that was giant sized and someone I hadn't seen for two days.

'Jaï...' Elliot looked at me with confusion as we walked.

'Huh? You know him?' I nodded.

'Yeah I do.' He took a better look at him, but I however refused. Whether he was looking back or not, I didn't want to stare (not this time), especially when a void's been created. Despite "Eri" being my middle name, I guess "reserved" is an addition.  
>It can't be helped — its part of who I am.<p>

'Yet another guy... so, is he your boyfriend?' Elliot asked, breaking my train of thought. My eyes suddenly widened in embarrassment.

'Ugh, no! A friend.' I think. He smiled, seemingly enjoying this to my suspense. Creepy... and I don't even know this person. Cute to say the least, but still creepy.

'That's good, gives me a chance to get with you.' He winked. I face-palmed and Elliot chuckled quietly. Maybe it was a good thing I did meet him after all — he's taking my mind of the things that I need to worry about later. Still cute and creepy. But for now, I need to get this stupid tournament out the way first.

The guy with the clipboard already started to call our names in order of our positions on the podium. There were already five people lined up as I looked. When he said Elliot's name he saluted me goodbye and stood beside this giant guy. Another was called by the name of Brooke — a red-head ginger which stood next to him. She seemed rather... "out there", if that makes sense. A young girl Luna was next. Why did Goodwin think to invite a kid here? Is he really that heartless? Luna ran over enthusiastically, which made most duelists here (plus me) raise their eyebrows.

'Yusei Fudo...' The man called. So his name's Yusei. His first name doesn't ring my bells but sure rings my skeptical ones. My eyes watched him stroll over quietly, without making unnecessary noise as he walked to take his side with Luna. That meant only Jaï and I remained. There was at least a meter between the both of us and there was no exchange. His aura felt rather... hostile in my opinion, and I thought it was better if I wasn't talking to him. He probably thought the same thing too. Besides, no one apart from Elliot knows we're friends.  
>Or I think we're friends to say the least.<p>

Jaï's hands were stuck in the pockets of his beige jeans and our backs half-faced each other. The guy with the clipboard called my name, then Jaï's. Like Yusei, I unfolded my arms and walked quietly beside his right and Jaï followed suit. Good one — putting both boys beside me, and it was rather awkward too. Yusei, who wanted to help me out that night probably, had some questions on his mind. And the blonde guy to my right? I'd rather not go there.

The floor erupted under us and the light source from above grew brighter, causing my eyes to squint. Rising towards the surface, the sound was immense from the platform and most certainly hundreds of thousands of people here to watch us thrown down. In the corner of my eye, Winged Koriboh appeared again – he seemed to look tense.  
>Everything's fine, Winged Kuriboh – I'm a little nervous too... But let's do this together. Now to wait for us to break through the surface.<p>

'It's time we meet the lucky duelists that were selected to compete for the chance to go head to head with Mr. Atlas, the fortune twelve!' A male announced from above our rising podium – probably the MC.

'Here we go, this is it... w-woah! Look at all the people!' I caught Luna say, and I glanced round my shoulder, surprised out my wits.  
>Wow. Now I really can't mess up. If Goodwin wants a show then I'll give him one.<br>Here we go indeed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next Chapter - the Fortune Cup commences! Korinah and Yusei have already made visual contact with each other, but will there be any more communication between them? Who is she going to duel? Why is Jaï mad at her? And is what Goodwin says is true?  
>Find out in the next chapter: Unwilling Clashes Pt.1 (for real now).<em>

_... I know, it was meant to be 3 rhetorical questions, but I had to put that last one in._

_Well, see yah soon (hopefully) ~!_

_**M1Ainfnite~**_


	5. Chapter 4: Part 1

_A/N: Heya everyone, I'm finally back again with another chapter - and as promised, one update per month - two, if you guys are lucky haha ^_^ I personally had to force myself to finish the last bit up to 5am this morning, so if it's not as good as last time, I apologize - it was slightly rushed.  
>Right, from now, im going to try and make my chapters between 2,500 and 3,000 so it wont be too long for everyone to read (this one's in range, with 2,767 words). Also, the rest of the story will be in 1st person of Korinah's point of view. If I have to change it, you guys'll know; forgot to mention that earlier.<br>Before the disclaimer, I'd also like to thank The Queen of Water for reviewing my story and everyone who has faved or following this! Very much appreciated!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in any possible way, and all belong to their respective owners.**_

_Read safely~  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 4: Part 1<em>

The podium's slow rise to the surface made me feel even sicker, and the three-sixty view of the crowd wasn't doing me any favors either. The floor shook to a stop. My pale peach eyes darted round at the sight of the hungry audience and the most unsettling feeling crept across my skin. What kind of aura was I feeling behind us? From Yusei Fudo also, someone down the line, and faintly in the crowd. Something's not right... I sent an icy stare at Goodwin as he sat dignified on his mini throne. He met with my gaze and telling from his own stare, he knew how I felt. I know now isn't the time to blow my own fuse — I kept to my vague composure, and waited for the next drama to commence. Just at that moment, my attention turned to the mass of people ahead of me, a big banner was suspended in mid air over three tiny heads. Fortunately, I was able to suppress a wide grin at the poorly written text: _"Knock 'em dead! Go Korri & Jaï!"_ Ha, no doubt to be Jen's bad handwriting, thanks guys. I hope Jaï noticed it too.

'Now let's hear it for the always mysterious Shira! The great Greiger! Commander Koda! The professor! Miss Akiza Izinski! Sir Ransborg! Miss Korinah Suzuki!' I saw myself in the big screen while the MC introduced me. My eyes looked serious and my mouth seemed small. My brown/ blonde hair sat lightly on my shoulders and the high collar to my sleeveless jacket didn't look out of place. The self inspection works every time.

'Mr Jaï Hiroki and Mr Elliot! The feisty miss Brooke! The lovely miss Luna, and Yusei Fudo!' ... there was no cheer at the sight of his face, let alone to all of our introductions. The mood had changed drastically. Instead, mutters and murmurs spread across those to watch us and my stomach churned slowly. What in the world...?  
>Then I noticed it.<p>

His left cheek was home to a jagged yellow line that'd caused all this upbringing. A criminal marker. He's been to the Facility... and from what it looks like; he's managed to get out in one piece — judging from what I've heard about that place. But what offense did Mr Fudo commit in order for him to be stigmatized? That would be a mystery for everyone here, including me.  
>But right now, I don't think a lot of people here care about that.<p>

'... So your name's Yusei?' Said the energetic voice I described as Luna's. Though this time, it seemed to be missing... energy as I heard her ask Fudo a question.

'Yep, now don't wear it out.' He replied quickly.

'I didn't catch it earlier... but that's not much of a super hero name, is it?' Super hero? Wonder where she got that from.

'Super what?' My thoughts exactly.

'Never mind.' Conversation over. The voices from the crowd grew louder, forming into the sound of three words I couldn't deduce correctly.

'Lo... he... lo...ser. Los... the... looser. Lose the looser...' The chant escalated, like an echo travelling though a long tunnel. My muscles tensed and I felt a frown form on my face. How could people in this city be so cruel? My ears picked on a frustrated exhale from Jaï and my skin received another shiver. A growl or a grunt of some sort was heard down the line as no one did anything to stop this disgusting act. My head turned in all directions to confirm the whole audience was involved — hopefully Wyatt, Jen and Renée haven't joined in.

_Lose the looser.  
>Lose the looser.<em>

I caught a glimpse of the full armored man down the line; "Sir Ransborg" I believe he was called, and he was staring right over here.

Stepping forward, 'Hey you; King Arthur, you done glaring?' I asked – my tone sour. I had received my own set of looks myself, but my eyes stayed glued onto him. He scowled and turned elsewhere.  
>That's right, look away. Now to deal with the crowd-<p>

'Gimmie' that.' Huh? What's going on? The next thing I lay my eyes on is who I believe is "Greiger". He took his new position a few yards in front of us and a couple from me.

'I have to say something.' In a second everyone fell silent — and watched. Everyone watched Greiger. And so did the rest of us, from my cold remark. He stood tall, far ahead from the line and I. Turning to the MC, I saw his empty hands and looked powerless as he stared anxiously at Greiger. He began to speak.

'My name is Greiger. I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy on his spirit,' he spun round and thrust his finger past me to point at Yusei Fudo. 'This kid right here may have been branded by your people as a no good, but when I look at him, all I see is a duelist. And as a duelist myself, that means I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to. Because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist based on where he comes from or who his family is or how much money he has, that isn't what really matters.' The hundreds of thousands of people including us duelists were bewildered as Greiger's words hung in the air like a low floating cloud. My feet began to move and before I knew it, I stood beside him with the mic in my fingers this time. How'd it get...? All eyes were on me now, as I hesitantly raised the mic towards my lips. I felt drop of sweat roll down the side of my face, as I said what ever words passed through my lips.

'He's right. You can't judge a duelist based on his background. Duelist or not for that matter, it also applies to every single one of us. In fact, it's in ourselves to always bring the best out of each other. That's all.' I lowered the mic from my lips and waited.

_Clap.  
>Clap.<br>Clap._

Who was applauding us? To my left I see two gloved hands clapping. Goodwin. The applaud grew until the whole dome sounded like waves crashing together — everyone clapped for our speeches and I felt a wave of satisfaction wash over me. Greiger and I bowed to Goodwin and I lobbed the mic back to the MC before returning to my space.

'Err, thank you.' I nodded my head in approval. A sigh of relief — thank goodness that's over.

'Thank you for those well chosen and heartfelt words. In our world social status and personal wealth draw a line between ourselves and our fellow men. But I had a vision of a duel tournament that would if only for a fleeting while, remove that line,' I suppressed a roll of my eyes and a scoff as Goodwin said this. Yeah right. 'A tournament that separate from the competition of life, where the have, and the have-not's could meet each other on a level playing field. And prove themselves to each other and to the world. Fellow duelists, welcome to the fortune cup!' A sudden roar bellowed from the audience in reaction to Goodwin's moving speech. Well it didn't move me much...

'And now! Let's turn to the bracket shuffler, and find out who's duelling who in the first match!' The twelve of us now stared at a huge screen and our faces flashed through each box in light speed. It finally came to a stop with all of us paired:  
>Luna vs. Greiger, King Arthur vs. Akiza, Shira vs. Yusei, me vs. Elliot, Brooke vs Jaï and the Professor vs. Koda. Interesting. Well at least my first match is with Elliot and not anyone else. It seems kinda'... coincidental. And veryone's aura just feels... unreal.<br>And honestly? I wouldn't think I would be ready to face them anyway.

...

All of us hung out in the lobby apart from: the professor, Koda and Greiger; because his duel's first up. Luna however was with Yusei in a small discussion before she left. Elliot stood beside me at the back corner as everyone else scattered from each other.

'Hey Korinah,' He gestured to me.

'Yeah...?'

'The way you backed up that Yusei guy out there... that was amazing.' Elliot seemed impressed.

'Oh? Thanks,' I said modestly, scratching the back of my head. 'I don't know why I did, it just felt like something I had to do.' And I was speaking the truth – it was as if my mind acted on it's own to shrug off the crowd - like a duty that needed to be done. I've only met him once, and that was when I got rugby tackled against the wall, so it wasn't the bog-standard greeting... and _very_ awkward too. He's just gonna think I'm some weird girl that gets a nose bleed the other day and suddenly helps him out in the opening ceremony of the Fortune Cup. Some first impression I've made...

I noticed Luna scurry out a few seconds later, throwing a quick glance in my direction and disappearing around the corner. I wonder why... A man stood in the doorway where she had left, holding a medium-sized package.

'Delivery for Miss Korinah Suzuki.' He called out. I gave him a signal and approached him.

'This package for me?'

'Yes, your duel disk I believe.' I suddenly remembered why my disk wasn't with me. Goodwin's lackeys had their hands on it. But why did they needed it I have no clue. The man handed me the package and left, leaving me to open my package.  
>And there it was. My custom-made KC Mass Production disk. It looked like the original, but the colour scheme was of white and blue, instead of the red and it was much sleeker. The other difference was the spell and trap buttons, which was a lighter shade of grey. It still folds up as it usually does. I heard footsteps behind me as Elliot came over to take a look.<p>

'Your duel disk?' I nodded as he peered over my shoulder. 'You have a KC disk...?' I looked over at him confused, when he asked this. What was he expecting?

'Yeah...?' Elliot didn't say anything. Then I remembered; this type of duel disk was mainly used by people from Satellite. Here, everyone used more modern versions. Elliot seeing this must've made him think...

'I'm not from Satellite, if that's what you're thinking – I just don't like the standard disks that are being used recently. They're somewhat bulky and uncomfortable.' I ensured him. A sigh of relief passed through his lips as he now stood in front of me.

'Well, let's see it properly then.' I handed him the box slipped my fingers inside down the sides to lift it out-  
><em>Wait.<em>

'And now, coming straight from the tops, a precious half-pint bundle of wonder, little miss Luna!' Our attention was both taken by the TV at the front of the room. Looks like her duel's starting. 'Hoping to take her down, the wall of wallop, the tower of power; Grieger! Alright children, play nice – let's shake those hands.' Her duel disks blue, despite her clothes being red and pink? That's interesting... 'And now – it's time to start the duel. Players, activate your duel disks!'

'Let's duel!' They've started. Now I can focus on _my_ duel disk now. Raising the device out of the package, I inspected its edges and corners carefully: the thing looked like it got shoved though a narrow chimney a couple times – dents, scratches and scuffs. _Especially_ around the disk itself. The deck zone has been tampered with, and so is the arm compartment.

'What is it, Korinah?' I shook my head in disbelief.

'It's been messed with...'

'What?' He grasped the device into his own hands and began to examine it himself. 'Yeah, it has been... what are you gonna' do?' I could resemble it, but I have no idea how long that would take.

'Elliot,' he glanced at me from my duel disk. 'How long 'till our duel?' Elliot furrowed his brows in thought.

'Well our duel's fourth in line after Shira and Yusei's. And each duel is scheduled with up to a ten minute break between each other,' He turned to look at the screen, 'but this duel's just started, but I have no idea when it'll finish. If I took a random guess... I would say twenty minutes for this, another twenty for the next and twenty-five for the last because it's a turbo duel...average out and add the three breaks, so let's say half an hour. Total time would be around an hour-thirty five.' He casted his gaze back at me. 'U_h_... what do you have in mind? Korinah...' I just realized I was staring at him. A cute/ creepy/ genius character? I would never of guessed.

'Oh? Um, yeah... thanks Elliot, I'm thinking about taking this thing apart — see what's been tampered with. It won't be here, I'll attract attention.' Elliot arched a brow.

'You're going to repair it?' I nodded. '_Now_?' I nodded once more. 'Can you even do that in time? I mean, how long could that take?'

'Hey, too much questions... and yes — well I'll try to at least.' I quickly added in. My palms reached for the duel disk still sitting in his hands, but Elliot retracted, keeping his gaze onto the silver object. My pale eyes locked onto his hesitant face in confusion again. Maybe he's worried I won't repair it in time or something. What else could it be?

'Elliot. I'll be back before you know it. I'll even keep an eye on the time to keep you at ease.' I reassured him. His golden eyes glanced between my disk and I, but eventually, he placed it in my hands with a small smile.

'Just do what you can. I'll be waiting.' I nodded my head in response as he smiled.

'Of course, Einstein. See you a little later.' I'd only reach the middle of the doorway until I picked up on a quiet chuckle. No doubt who that is.

'Einstein? We'll see about that when I beat you, Korinah.' The ends of my lips curled up into a smile. Well at least he's back to his usual determined self, I guess.

'Yeah, we'll see you soon too.'

...

Walking out that lobby made me relax — it was bad enough making noise, but Elliot and I were having a full conversation. _And he laughed out loud._  
>I know it looked like it was no big deal, but c'mon; six people we probably disturbed and that awkward silence we both broke the whole time back there. Not cool. I continued to jog lightly through the stadium passages, trying to find a suitable place to start work. In one hand, held my sabotaged duel disk. In the other, my iPhone with a timer set from ninety five minutes and counting down. I shoved the white gadget into my pocket to focus more on my search — I'll leave the flashbacks for later. My feet stop in front of the women's bathroom. I could just hang in the cubicle, but then again... no — I can't let water touch it. Passing the option of the restroom, I find a nice short dead end with a vent at the end of the ceiling. Sitting under the vent, I place my KC disk upside down and fish my phone and a small pouch from my inside jacket pocket.<p>

_I wasted four and a half minutes already? And just an hour thirty-one left... better do this quick. _I pulled out three small screwdrivers from the pouch and attacked the hidden screws around the arm compartment with one. Alright, it's off. Immediately see something suspicious: a tiny glass tube with a dosage of clear fluid inside it. There also seems to be a needle sticking though the opening... what in the world? I pick out a pair of tweezers from the pouch and pull the tube out firmly. I'll keep this for later. Setting it aside carefully, I continue.

_So — an hour and twenty-six, and I've hardly made any progr-_

'What are you _doing_...?' My concentration was cut short and my fingers stopped spinning another screw out of place.  
>That voice... I know that voice. Once so charming and soft, but now sour when I'm addressed. I gradually raise my head to meet with his bright teal eyes.<p>

'Jaï.'

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's all for now guys, but you're all probably confused with the Ja__ï's relationship with her. For a very brief explation: along with Wyatt, Jen and Renée, Jaï is also a best friend of Korinah. However Jaï likes her, but she doesn't have a clue. I'll do a flashback next time so you guys'll understand a bit better._

_Next Chapter - Korinah has found things wrong with her duel disk, but what was that tube she found in it? Will she fix it in time? And will _Jaï will come round?  
>Find out in the next chapter: <em>Memories<em>__

[EDIT 07/10: Hey everyone. I made a few errors in this chapter in which I had to change. I know I haven't updated for Sep, but I will ASAIC - just having a little trouble writing it up (no visit from the plot bunny for a hard September...) due to me starting 6th Form last month and A LOT of coursework... But no panic, I haven't faded yet. See you all soon.]

___See you all next month  
><em>__

___**M1Ainfinite~**  
><em>__


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: A good hello to everyone, apologies for a late chapter, but consider it a Halloween pressie n_n. Blame the new school year and heaps of coursework I have to get done in a week or something. I might be a little idle but dont worry – I'll still be working on this thing. There will also be some edits in the other chapters too so the fiction so far will be coherent. They won't be that different, but if you want to read though them again, it's up to you [would be recommended to re-read chapter 2 and 3 though].  
><em>_I'm not sure if this chapter covered things for you guys about Korinah and Jaï, but if it hasn't, don't hesitate to drop me a DM if you're confused or have any questions on your mind about this fiction – it might seem I've just plunged you all into the middle of all this.  
>I also see we can upload a book cover for our fictions too... ah I'll get to that soon enough.<br>_

_Finally, another thank you to all you guys reading this, really does make my day~! =D_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, in any possible way, and all belong to their respective owners**.**_

_Okay, read safely~_

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 5<em>

_'Hey guys, look who I've found on my way back.' Renée announced as she pulled me though into what was a lounge occupied by three other academy students: two boys and one other girl. The girl looked up from her laptop screen and the two boys followed suit from what looked like a deck construction on a coffee table where they all sat._

_The girl had lime green eyes and deep red hair with a thick fringe that just skimmed along the top of her eyelids. She had her medium-length hair parted into two thick curls that sat on each shoulder. She was called Jenesyss Endou or Jen for short. One of the two males was a little darker in complexion than the other, with grey irises and short black or indigo coloured hair with a side fringe. His name was Wyatt Kazumi. The second male was blonde, as his hair was a bit messy than the other with a few strands that fell over his tanned face. His eyes were of a bright teal colour instead of grey. He was Jaï Hiroki – the most popular guy in school, with his best friends around him.  
>Jaï was really good at sports (or more-or-less an all-rounder at everything), Jen was into performing arts like acting and dancing, and Wyatt and Renée were both in their own band with a passion for music. I didn't think I had much talents of my own... and honestly, I felt as if I was intruding. Renée had the same appearance as Wyatt and shared the same surname, so I assumed they would be related. She and I stood in front of the doorway as the three sets of eyes were glued onto us – or mainly me. My grip on my school bag tightened as we both stood in an awkward silence.<em>

_'Where did you steal her from, Renée?' Wyatt joked finally, packing up his deck into one neat pile._

_'Oh shut up. She was on a bench in the park by herself, and so I offered to bring her here for the evening,' she whipped round to face me, 'you don't mind, right?' Renée whispered._

_'Um-'_

_'You make her sound like a loner or something – you might've disturbed her in her moment of peace, sis...' Our attention was taken back to Wyatt again after interrupting me – and I'm glad he did, really. Renée planted her hands onto her hips and I opted to keep quiet as the dispute awkwardly unfolded._

_'Something I would do. Hey, you're not turning into me are you...? That would be waaaay creepy.' Jen added in, shutting the hood of her laptop. Jaї said nothing — he seemed to be totally relaxed about the whole situation. If it were me, I'd already be up there trying to stop this sibling war, not... giving the new girl a satisfied look every once in a while. Well, out of everyone here, Jaї was the only one I've properly conversed with, so I guess..._

_'Pfft, as if. No one could ever replace you, Jenesyss. And no! I was doing the girl a favor.' My eyes glanced elsewhere at her last remark. Well…Wyatt was kind of correct. I mean, it's the end of my first week at Domino Academy and my third week back here at New Domino City from abroad. I wanted to take a breather near the fountain until Renée found me and insisted I'd hang out with them at her's tonight. During school, I've only seen them around together, but I preferred keep my distance… up when Jaï first spoke to me in front of half of my year a couple days ago. And so, I'm stood here – nervous out of my wits and Renée receiving verbal abuse. I didn't have a clue how they would react with me around, but they seem really cool.  
>But as for the girl next to me… talk about no mercy-<em>

_'Huh?' My attention was taken by the others in the lounge and I had only realized I said something out loud without me knowing.  
>... Nice one, Korinah.<em>

_'Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention…'_

_'Haha no mercy… nice one!' Wyatt sent a thumbs up and a wink in my direction. The glint in his friendly grey eyes and the warmth in his half smile made my face heat up a little. I must admit – he was a little cute… whereas his sister threw an arm round my shoulders._

_'No-no, you're so right, Korinah – and you lot need to cut me some slack! I mean, how may times has she gotten away with things compared to me?' Jen was about to hold her end of the argument when as if on cue, Jaï came to the rescue. He rose from his sofa and advanced towards Renée and I._

_'And that concludes today's episode of "Friends at War" I hope you enjoyed our show.' He bowed and Wyatt clapped his hands, enjoying the whole charade. I smiled shyly – these people are one in a kind. Jaï had closed in, leaning towards my ear. I didn't know why, but I felt heart beating against my chest when he grew nearer. My pale peach eyes watched him as he reached to cup a hand around my ear and his rosy lips nearly brushing my right lobe._

_'You've gotta' save me from these guys!' He whispered loudly, his warm breath heating the side of my face. By instinct, I drew back when he laughed quietly. This isn't the first time he's done something like this – I know banter's one thing, but... flirting? I haven't got a clue._

_Clearing my throat, I attempted to cover up my blunder, 'Erm, I think you've covered the whole "verbal beating" thing. But as for saving you… I think I could fit a dude in distress in my tight schedule.' What happened next surprised me a little: Jaï's face suddenly lit up and he hugged me. I nearly dropped my bag at the point of contact. My face was buried into Jaї's warm neck, as his hands pressed my back into him in our tight embrace. He felt gentle, soft and well… safe._  
><em>It was nice.<em>

_'Enjoying that, Jaï?'_

_'Yeah man, don't get too close…'_

_'Oh c'mon guys,' He drew away before I could even react, but he held my shoulders from behind this time, making me face Renée, Wyatt and Jen who now sat together on the sofa._

_'Welcome to our friend circle, Korinah.'_

_*End Flashback*_

'I refused at first.' I finally said out loud, forgetting Jaï was standing here with me.

'What?'

'The first time I properly met you guys. You were all so nice... But if you all should've listened to me then-' I got cut short. He leaned off from the wall and looked at me horrified.

'So you're saying... it was our fault we got to know you?' My eyes widened at his outburst. Agh, no he's got it all wrong. I didn't mean it like that.

'No...!' I dropped the screw and rose to my feet – pulling up my black sleeves, 'none of this is your fault. You were just dragged into my mess. I tried so hard to prevent it but now it's all out of my control, that's why I didn't want to be your friends at first. But when you guys wouldn't leave me alone in school... I had no choice.' I saw Jaï soften his expression for a moment. He was probably reliving the memory right now.

After I refused their friendship, I left immediately. I was pretty distant then, as I'd only returned from abroad a year and a half ago from now, following... the tragedy of my father's death. New Domino City had changed a bit since my arrival. And so, Jaï and the others thought is was a good idea to totally irritate me during academy hours: showing up nearly everywhere I go, deliberately disturbing my peace at lunch and break, partners for holiday projects, study groups, and Jaï himself permanently paired himself with me for survival exams (I'll explain that later). You name it; they've probably done it all. And Jen... gosh, she made the whole experience embarrassing because of her crazy and carefree personality, but funny too.

'Yeah, I remember that too - Jen thought of the wacky idea.' He knew I was thinking about it as well. I noticed he was blankly staring at something, his mind full of memories. I felt the ends of my lips curl up unintentionally at his expression: so dreamy but emotionless, and his lips were sometimes ajar like he's about to kiss someone. Most of the "fan girls" have definitely fallen for it but Jaï just takes it in his stride. Fortunately, I haven't become a sucker for it…  
>Okay, maybe just a little.<p>

'… hey.'

'Huh,' he's staring right at me. Oops. I must've let my own mind wonder – and just realized I've been staring at him with a soppy expression plastered to my face. My mood hardened immediately and I looked away, embarrassed from my blunder. We didn't say anything for a short while; all that was heard was the muffled sound of the crowd outdoors...

_'It appears as if Summon Reactor S K had been grounded by Boomboxen.' _... and the MC's cheesy comments.

'Sorry.'

'For what?' Jaï asked. To be honest, I didn't know – I just felt as if I should be apologizing. I don't know what happened on the night of that kidnapping, because no one couldn't tell me what went on. Goodwin spoke to Jaï about me – I know it. Goodness knows what he would've mentioned to him.  
>He's destroying my family already, but I won't let him destroy the bond with my friends.<p>

'Sit down, there are things we need to discuss.' I heard the seriousness in his voice once again. He was already leaning his back on the floor when I was busy dwelling into my thoughts and I followed suit hesitantly, with my duel disk half dissembled. Jaï's tanned hand stretched towards me all of a sudden and I gave him a weird look. What was he doing?

'What...?'

'Your right arm, it's bruised.' This made me look myself – and he was right. It was tinted a dirty magenta colour from my wrist all the way up my forearm. But how did it get like this? I don't recall myself recklessly flinging my arm against a wall or something, so...?

'... I have no clue how that happened.' I only managed to get out. Jaї carefully took my arm in his hands, examining them with his fingers with up most care.

'You know... Goodwin told me a few things...' He said quietly, still squinting at the pinky-red marks on my olive skin.

'When he-'

_'These reactors of Greiger have Luna pinned to the wall — I can't watch! And yet I can't look away!' _Said the MC cutting me off.

'Yeah.' There was a long pause after that. Jaї loosened his grip over my arm and I took it back hesitantly, fixing my glance towards the ground. I felt his eyes on me, like as of his gaze burned through the side of my face.

'I don't know how to put this but... what exactly do you see me as? Do... do you trust me?'

'Of course, I trust you!' I retreated a little. 'What made you ask?'

'And the other question?' Jaї's low voice silenced me.  
><em>What exactly do you see me as?<br>_  
>I don't know... a lot of things I guess: a brother and a dad sometimes... But more importantly, a friend and a-a...<p>

'A what?' Oh no. I was thinking out loud again. I locked my stare on his serious face filled with a hint of curiosity. I couldn't say I... what was I even going to even say anyway?

_'A what?'_

'I'm not sure, forgotten,' I whispered... and my head's suddenly throbbing like mad. I tilted my head back massaging my temples, 'headache… migraine… whatever it is... my head hurts.' Hearing some shuffling beside me, I felt my skin register Jaї's warm breath near my skin.

'Rex said it's a sign,' he breathed with a soft but taunting tone, 'he said a lot of other things too... about you,' he moved in on my ear as I shifted away. 'Your parents and these abilities you could have. He wouldn't stop yapping on because I wanted to hear everything from you first,' I froze up when me mentioned my parents... what has Goodwin said to him about them? I need to find out. Jaї rose to his feet in seconds and his back faced me.  
>'But that wasn't the case.' My lips opted not to move. He told him about my parents… <em>He told him about my parents<em>…_  
><em>  
><em>'What's this all about? It appears as if four of Luna's Morphtronic monsters are hitch-hiking a ride with gadget hauler.'<em> I didn't want to talk to him anymore. This felt intimidating... I just remained on the floor in silence. My ears picked up on an exhausted exhale and growing footsteps. I let my long hair fall freely beside my face after hanging my head a little. Closing my eyes, I let the words of father's last moments relay in my mind:  
><em>"Always wear a smile. And never hold grudges. Okay?" I'll try.<br>_  
>'I miss the old days, Korinah. I miss them.'<p>

'... yeah.'

_*Flashback*_

_The group looked at me astonished from their cream sofas in my living room. That was one reaction I wasn't anticipating._

_'Well I'll tell you one thing, 'Zuki-Chan, I would've never guessed you'd be good with this kinda' stuff.' Wyatt commented in amazement. I shrugged my shoulders modestly._

_'Mmm-hmm, he's right — who knew a cute face like yours would be into such a guy thing like computers and mechanics?' Jen complimented, poking my cheek from beside me. I laughed nervously as I brushed away her pale finger._

_'Gee, thanks Jen for making me sound like such a "guy",' I remarked, making air quotes. She giggled, waving her tissue in surrender and I directed my attention to my indigo-haired friend, 'and Zuki-Chan? What made you think of that? It's so cringey...'_

_'Well I don't think so. It suits for such an interesting, deceiving individual like yourself.' I now turned to look at Jaї who was already staring at me. He was poised sideways on the sofa on my other side, as his head rested against his palm. Jaї's mesmerizing teal irises locked onto my pale blue one's, his perfect grin causing my face to heat up, and the way his soft blonde hair fell over his face..._

_'You certainly know the words to describe her, don't you Hiroki?' Our stare was cut short by the interfering Renée. The others sniggered quietly._

_He chuckled, 'that's a problem for you, Miss Kazumi?'_

_'Ahaha, of course not.' Renée shot a smile at me and I looked away embarrassed. She, Jen and Wyatt always make the mood so awkward for me and him, but Jaї just goes along with it all. Maybe I'm just taking things seriously? Who knows..._

_'Earth to Korinah... hellooo...?'_

_'Huh? Yeah?' Jen's waving hand cast me out of my mini daydream. 'Sorry, spaced out again.'_

_'Well before you get sucked into a black whole, Zuki-Chan... show us some of the "guy stuff" you do.'_

_'The name's that contagious already?' Said Wyatt, shrugging. 'It's cool though, became I was the one who thought it up.' Renée now stood up from her singular sofa._

_'Hey I've got an idea — how about we all call her Zuki-Chan, like a name only we'll be able to use.' All the others agreed apart from me... Oh great._

_'That's a great idea. It's settled then! Zuki-Chan it is.' Jaї not you as well..._

_I sighed, 'I'll never get used to that... and alright, let's go to the garage — gotta' put my mind off of that name...' Four of my friends followed me towards the garage where I tinker with nothing important. But "Zuki-Chan"... I guess that's something._

_*End Flashback*_

'You were thinking about when we gave you your first nickname, right? I could tell by the look on your face.' He hit the nail on the head perfectly.

'But you sure got the "deceiving" part of me right,' He fell silent at my remark. I guess now I brought it up Jaї's going to think of me differently — like someone he can't trust but... that's not true... 'Why did you get a Fortune Invite?' I ask to try and change the subject.

'I see you've made a new friend. Elliot, his name is, right? And the older sister you are, backing up a Satellite _—_ how brave.'

'_What?_ Why does that concern you? Stop trying to change the subject and answer my question.' Jaї rose to his feet and stopped walking before making a turn round the corner.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, his blonde hair obscuring the side of his face, 'I don't know. You better ask him yourself. And you better fix that,' he gestured his thumb over his shoulder past me, 'before it's your turn. We'll talk later.'

_'It's over! Greiger will be advancing to the second round and Luna will be getting a gift basket.'_ Jaї left. I leaned against the wall, rubbing my temples. The first duel's over, and I've gotten nowhere but finding this tube — and it's not making me feel any more comfortable... My phone timer says sixty-four minutes left and counting, which means I better get on with this thing! I picked up my screw and sat down behind my duel disk once again. Let's see what else is hiding under this thing…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay I'm afraid that's it for today, but I'll try to make my updates faster._

_Next Chapter - __Jaï's given hints to Korinah about what Goodwin has said to him, but will Korinah bring herself to tell him about her parents? When and what will she confront Goodwin about? And will she still be able to fix her duel disk in time after Greiger and Luna's duel?__  
>Find out in the next chapter: [To Be Named Soon]<em>

_See yah dudes and du_dettes next month, and have a happy Halloween!__

__**M1Ainfinite~**__


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment in-line for this story. Happy 2013 to you and I really do apologize for the 8-month wait for this - since a-levels were indeed a big step from GCSE's I didn't know what i was getting myself into. It honestly took up my whole time, and besides; I was stuck with one part of the chapter, and I felt as if I was writing rubbish - this is the true face of writer's block! T_T I'm just glad I've see the revolution luls, so let me apologize properly..._

_I'M SO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT!_

_Ahem, now that we've got that out the way, I had actually written over my limit [3,448 words] so consider it an extra gift 'U'  
>I can't promise monthly updates as this fiction has been on hiatus for over half a year, but I can ensure you I'm back to finish this thing. Good news all round, hmm?<em>

_A quick thanks Laquisha's review haha, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or...? X]  
>And also for you guys still following this story- thanks for waiting; you're epic.<br>_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, in any possible way, and all belong to their respective owners**.**_

_Read safely~_

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 6<em>

Timer: _sixty-four minutes, fifty-nine... fifty-eight... fifty-seven..._

... And all I've found is a glass with fluid and a needle. I jabbed my screw into four more to liberate the case to the disk itself.  
>Something else.<p>

A thin, black cuboid thing with a red wire attached to each of my monster card zones. Second jackpot. This time, I pulled out some pliers and tugged at the black cube. These red wires are pretty short – gotta' be careful. One by one, I cut each wire carefully.

Okay, two down, three to go-

'Hey, try and cheer up Leo, it's not like everyone saw you lose.' A young female voice nearly sliced my concentration in half... but wait; wasn't the person that lost the duel was Luna? And I could hear growing footsteps... No, I can't let that put me off. Guiding the pair of sharp pliers, I near it to the third wire to cut the-

'Yeah, she's right; fifteen-million tops.' I missed. My body flinched and the tool in my hand caught the middle of my index finger instead.  
><em>OUCH.<em>

I stifled a yelp in my hand and cursed under my breath as I felt a pink welt appearing on my skin almost immediately. A boy's voice this time. And thanks for helping me hurt myself too...

'Thanks.' Another boy's voice responded in a tone of humiliation.

'It's not a loss if you learn something. Now you know more than you did before, right Leo?' My fingers stopped in its tracks and that weird uneasy feeling washed over me again. That was Yusei Fudo's voice — he's nearby and I'm caught in the middle of this conversation I didn't want to hear. My decision was to place my pliers down and to lean against the wall behind me — don't want to risk another self-harm situation if I keep getting distracted... The only good news is that the sound of footsteps had vanished. A little sigh of relief from me. But he regarded Leo instead... of course he was the one that dueled! So if no one managed to suss it out, my guess is his sister and him are both identical.

'Huh?'

'Psssh, yeah, more about losing. I just can't wait to use that in my next match-'

'Excuse me!' abruptly said a female voice; I've never heard someone sound so on edge before. Then I saw the owner of such a harsh tone… or I think I did. By the speed of her walk, it was as if a red blob just flew past me without any intention of slowing down either... I assumed it to be Akiza due to a similar attire and besides she didn't look that bit friendly earlier either. Besides, her duel was up next so there's no mistaking it.

'So what's her problem?' That same boy said. She must've pushed past them quite rudely to cause such a bitter tone to pass from his lips. Again, no surprise if you know what I mean. The next thing my ears picked up on was the sound of footsteps again, and they grew louder pretty quickly.

'Guys look,' I heard the same boy say. There I noticed three kids no older than eleven or twelve. A girl who now I assumed was actually Luna.  
>A boy, who looked just like her, but wore a white jacket and a dark blue sleeveless shirt instead of her pink attire. His belt was also of a dark blue, as well as his sneakers. One bracelet was on each on his wrists and his mint-coloured hair was pulled back in one ponytail. But like Luna, his shoulder-length fringe and pale-gold eyes was the same.<br>And one other boy too; a brown-eyed and haired kid that wore glasses. He had on a white collared shirt accompanied with a nifty red bow tie and suspenders, shorts and a pair of smart brown shoes.

All three sets of eyes were plastered at the way one arm rested behind my head, how my legs was drawn up towards my chest and how my right hand gripped a small pair of cutting pliers in order to fix my dissembled duel-disk.

'Oh it's that girl…' Luna murmured, keeping an idle position as well as the other two. I acknowledged them with an optimistic look, though no words passed though my lips; it felt more appropriate not to say anything.

'What is it you guys?' My expression dampened once I heard Yusei's voice and a new pair of footsteps coming in my direction.

'Uhh…' Leo didn't have to say much when he got here — and it certainly didn't take long for him to notice me at the end of the passage at all. We both locked gazes for a short while until I sat forward and averted my gaze elsewhere. It was unsettling sitting under the stare of four sets of eyes.

'You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up.' My brows furrowed from hearing this. The thought of being in his company sent another uneasy feeling through my body again and felt the heart in my chest increase in its beats. Though my stunt earlier challenged this — then, I seemed like I could've taken on the world, but now...?  
>No, I don't know why... or how a guy could have such an ambiguous presence. It's strange...<p>

'What are you gonna' do, Yusei?' I heard Luna ask, with a small hint of nervousness in her voice.

'Don't worry; I'll see you in a bit.' My eyes peeked up to watch the feet of the three kids disappear behind the corner. My gaze continued upwards, now taking in his brown knee-high boots, dark denim trousers, a red and black patterned shirt under that jacket, and finally his face.  
>Yusei's blue intense eyes pierced my own, like as if they were looking straight into my soul.<br>... intimidating. Though... I felt something:  
>Something that's waiting to be awakened within him — like this person hasn't finished some serious business he's started... or been thrown into. And is now intending to get the answers and finish it.<p>

I broke eye contact when I realized he had an uncertain look on his face. I folded my legs and reached to press a button on my phone: timer:  
><em>fifty-nine minutes, two... one...<em>  
><em>fifty-eight minutes. fifty-nine... fifty-eight...<em>

A quiet sigh on my part.

'Nice to meet you again,' I finally mentioned, folding my legs and moving my things away to make space. 'Yusei Fudo.'

Yusei moved to sit himself down against the wall on the right, acknowledging my greeting.

'Listen, about earlier in the opening ceremony...' He spoke up, snapping me out of my endless gaze at my duel disk. 'Thanks for having my back.' I glanced intently at his face, unsure of the expression he had on. Though his gold marker seemed to attract my attention for a while.

'There's no need to thank me,' I finally replied, now concentrating onto my hands. My fingers had entwined with each other tightly, the olive now a shade of my eyes. The feeling of surprise certainly took me aback though I wasn't the only one to register this emotion too. My hands drew apart immediately and rose to rest my head as casually as I could. Wonder why that happened though...  
>'... There is no right for a person to act in such a disgusting manner. I didn't like it... so someone had to straighten them out. Greiger beat me to it.'<p>

'But you still bothered to speak.' I looked at him once more.

'I guess.' Yusei sighed inwards, like as if he was expecting me to say something with more effort. Our chat had dwindled down and silence had visited us. We both shuffled awkwardly in each others company before a noise emanated from my white gadget. I reached over to check what was up – a text from Jen:

_"Can't wait till ur on! Make sure 2 dedicate the duel 2 me! Love yah x"_

The message made me bright up a little but not for long.  
>There won't be a duel if I don't have a working duel disk.<p>

I placed the phone down and gave my dissembled duel disk the laziest look I could muster.

'What happened to it?' Yusei said after a short while.

'You were there.' He formed a frown in my direction, pondering, whereas my own eyes remained fixed elsewhere. I was referring to the night when I got "ransacked".

'Partly.' He must've figured it out. I suppressed a small smile – smart guy.

'They took my duel disk and now I've got it back. It pays to be skeptical sometimes... then you end up with hidden things coming from your own device.' My eyes trailed to the glass tube with the needle and then the small black cuboid. Yusei picked up the tube and scrutinized it quietly. I opted to cut the last three wires while he did so.

'Catch.' Yusei had noticed I'd reached out the black shape towards him. He reached out to let it fall into his gloved palm. Scrutiny once more.

...

'Finished.' I don't know how long I'd taken, but the duel disk is now reassembled. Even though there could be more stuff hiding under there, personally I had enough. Checking the timer on my phone to reveal forty-seven minutes and counting. Looks like I can go back now, my work here is done. The sound of the crowd had briefly stopped me from packing up all these things into my pouch — the next duel was about to begin.

'You don't have to wait up, I got this.' Yusei stared at me for a good five seconds before he began to stand. 'I'm not forcing you away if it looks like it, just don't wanna' hold you up. That's all.'

'It doesn't.' He began to turn the same corner those kids did earlier, whilst I finished packing up everything. Also rising to my feet I lightly jogged into the corridor, duel disk in hand.

'Though,' Yusei stopped in his tracks hearing my risen voice. 'You are welcome... about earlier.'

_'Welcome back. Out next match is about to begin. And now, entering the arena, a knight in shining armor! Is the one, the only, Gill de Ransborg!'_ The MC announced the next starting duel. Yusei looked back from the corner of his eye and I watched him nod. He eventually disappeared behind one of the many corridors around here, and I knew it was about time I cleared outta' here too.

...

To be frank I think I've lost my way. It's a big stadium after all so I don't blame myself at all – it was inevitable. Yeah, so I followed my way back the way I came, but I see no sliding doors to the lobby.  
>Oops.<br>With the duel disk secure in my hands, I kept walking. The sound of the crowd seemed to be growing louder the longer I strolled by, so I assumed I'd be nearing the stands. And I was right. Ahead of me I found a light source coming in on my right hand side. And with that was a set of concrete stairs leading out. Cool, if I get up there, then I guess I know whereabouts I am. My feet scaled to stairs to the surface but the space was already occupied. I inched closer to make out a tall broad figure in a long brown trench coat.

'_What do you want here?'_ My body shuddered at the sound of the shady masculine voice. How this man knew I was here was beyond me – I was aware my attempts to keep quiet. Scrapping whatever plan I improvised in my head, I closed the gap. He'd already clarified my presence, so what was the point?  
>Stopping a couple meters from his side, my shoulder met the cold rock wall. The male shot a hostile glare towards me-<p>

'_You'll find no mercy here sorceress, but you will find defeat!'_

'_Let's duel!'_

...

'What...?' By the look of things I probably had a face of a girl, that'd been insulted. That wasn't the case though; his hair was a deep red shade swept to his right, obscuring one of his dirty green irises. I couldn't shake the thought. The duel did in fact just start but this guy's face.

'... Nothing. You look like someone I know.' He humphed. His interest wasn't reaching as far; he was more interested in the duel in front of us.

'Really. And as far as I knew, Akiza didn't have many friends.'

'So you know her.' No response. Our attention was taken by the duel area – it was the only thing kind of important at the moment. His knight guy had already been yapping on for quite a while in the background, but despite it being the first turn, he'd already dealt Akiza four-hundred points of damage and advanced summoned another monster. A level five masked knight which dealt her a thousand life points worth of damage, _just_ by being summoned...  
>He sets a face-down – looks like he's done.<p>

'Can our mystery duellist come back from this? Does she have a chance? Will I understand anything Sir Randsborg says in this duel?' Haha.

'For the nutter that he is, that wasn't a bad turn. .' The man laughed under his breath.

'Just wait and see.' He seems sure of himself.

Akiza summoned Wall of Ivy in defense mode. Next a spell card, Seed of Deception – with this card, she's able to summon a level two plant type monster directly to the field from her hand. Hmm, so Copy Plant has been summoned, also in defense mode. Good move – that way she can copy the level of Randsborg's monster and then... it hit my head like the impact of a smashed glass bottle. My eyes instinctively traveled to the males face – his expression eerily delighted.  
>I watched as Akiza's monsters flew into the air as the beginning of her syncro summon, a blinding beam of purple light struck down onto the area with force. A violent rush of the wind erupted with the dome and glowing purple petals emanated from where Akiza's monster was summoned...!<p>

'The _Black Rose?! AGH!'_ I felt pain, sheer pain in my arm! My duel disk hit the floor and I threw up my sleeve – it was that same red-pinkish colour from before on my right arm, but with all this pain I couldn't take it!

'Are y... I think... are?'

'_What?!'_ I couldn't hear the man over the wind and that dragon's cry, in fact I didn't care, I want out!  
>I picked up my disk and sloppily ran back inside for shelter-<p>

'What are you doing?!' A grip secured my arm, only to find out he followed me in. He struggled with me, pulling my weight around as if I were of something of no meaning. I kept trying to resist, but the agony pounding into my muscle was too much for me to bear.  
>My back finally slammed into the wall as he suspended my arm above my head.<p>

'What are you really?'

'What do you mean _what_? I'm a teenage human girl as you can see!'

'That's not what this thing on your arm says.' I gathered enough strength to bring up my knee and kick him at least a fair distance away, before he laid any more damage than besides this bruise on my wrist. What's with people wanting to hurt me these days?  
>The force used to kick him backfired as I stumbled backwards though luckily didn't fall.<br>And who does this man think he is? _What am I..._  
>I raised my arm into sight to see what he meant.<p>

'What is this...?' I stared back at something that resembled a fresh red tattoo – it seemed to resemble somewhat of a tribal design of a left wing created by one line. The wing had one thick pinion flicking up one end, a second in the middle in the same direction, and the last curling inwards on the other end.  
>It felt all too shocking to take in at once.<p>

'That mark... I've never seen it before. So what are you?'

'Does it look like I know what it is?' The man's demeanour softened judging on my reaction, so I'm presuming he'd believed me.

'My name is Sayer, leader of the Arcadia Movement,' huh...? 'You have extraordinary powers within you young lady, and I can help you harness and control this power to help reshape our world for the better.' Instead of keeping still, I backed away further than the distance between us. The agonizing throbbing had finally subsided, and all that was left was again, my right arm and wrist home to severe bruises. The tattooed image of the wing had vanished.

'Focus on something else, not on what you want,' I established bluntly, pulling down my sleeve, obscuring the unhealthy blemishes on my skin. I turned a heel retrieving my disk from the floor, and slowly resumed to find the lobby. 'Because I won't oblige at all. And I mean it.'

'Hmmph. Don't bank on it – I'll be keeping a close eye on you, I assure you. And I will do everything in my power to make you reconsider... Korinah.' My eyes watched shockingly as he folded his arms confidently.

'Goodbye... Sayer.'

...

I stood a small distance from the lobby door I'd finally found. Despite the harassment and promise that'd been provoked towards me, finding this room had not left my mind... but neither had the Arcadia Moment's leader.  
>And he knew my name.<br>I'd thought Goodwin was a problem, but Sayer. He's a different story... And frighteningly bears resemblance to Jen. There wasn't even time for me to assess the bodily harm he'd given me. Or maybe it'll just heal in record time like how my nose did the other  
>day... How, just-<br>... I'm thinking too much.

I sighed, entering the lobby for the third time today, and out of all the heads that turned, Elliot's was surprisingly the slowest. His face relaxed from one full of heavy thoughts when he laid eyes on my duel disk.

'You fixed it... nice one Korinah.' He said. Yusei was sat opposite Greiger at the front of the room where the TV sat. Both males, well more of Greiger peeked a look at me for longer than I thought. In his mind would probably be the question: "Who is she and what does Goodwin want her?"  
>To be frank, you could apply that question to every single one of us.<br>What is the sole purpose of the Fortune Cup anyway?  
>Though who was of greater importance to him?<br>I noticed Elliot appeared to be a little pre-occupied, clearly by how his eyes were glued onto my disk yet at the same time he wasn't.  
>Strange, and before I left he seemed perfectly fine...<p>

'Hey, it's gone though it's month's maintenance. You could spot an ant with the way you're looking at it right now.'

'Oh sorry, I guess I was worried. Don't want a handicap to affect our duel later, huh?' A guilty smile forged onto his face in compensation for his trance.

'Don't think we do.' The box my disk came in seemed to be beside Elliot's foot — honestly I'd forgotten about that, so I put back in there. The weird device things I found within it had a temporary home on the inside pocket of my jacket – I'd have to be careful that needle doesn't prick me myself.

... And it looks like Akiza did win after all – Sayer wasn't all too clear in his words, but he was right. As far as I could see on the TV, she just stood there while Randsborg was wailing on the ground in sheer defeat – some guy. Yusei stood up and threw a look in my direction before making his way out the room. From where I was standing it looked like he'd seen enough – after all, he had to prepare for his duel up next with this Shira guy. Then mine with Elliot.  
>Speaking of him, the brunette and I kept our position at the rear of the room, though this time in silence.<p>

'Who'd thought that Akiza was the Black Rose Witch...?' He finally mentioned.

I folded my arms, pondering. 'Unexpected. Though she did have that feel about her.' ... No response. 'Are you...' Elliot's expression caught me off-guard and I trailed off. His brunette eyebrows furrowed down, forming a frown. His golden eyes looked like a mix between... I don't know; disappointment? Anger? Suspiciousness?

'... Elliot?'

'Korinah. Where did you get that bruise from?'

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next Chapter - Korinah seems so have finally fixed her duel disk, kind-of introduced herself to Yusei, but had a not-so-good-meting with the leader of the Arcadia Movement and Elliot seems to be a little on edge... Is this all because of that mark that showed up? How will she handle Sayer in time? And what other dramas will she come across?  
>Find out in the next chapter: [To Be Named Soon]<em>

_I can't promise monthly updates, but it will be near to that._

_*Ah, before I forget, if you want any info on any of my OC's _please_ let me know and I'll do up a ref + bio on my profile - I don't want any of you to read this and think: "How do they know X, why do they know Y, when did Z happen?"  
><em>

_Thanks all,_

__**M1Ainfinite~**__


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello my fine readers, here's the next chapter to Her Key, Her Destiny. Unfortunately this chappie is in fact a filler, I initially wanted to write Yusei and Shuira's duel in here but when I realised how much I'd written when I had the thought, it wasn't the case. Very well, expect two in the next chapter as another gift :3._

_Besides that, I'm having an issue with my writers block. I don't I've fully recovered and I feel that everything I seem to write nowadays isn't sufficient enough to my liking, or to put bluntly, rubbish. I now have to force myself to write because I simply don't want to let you guys down. Again despite all the problem, I'm gonna keep writing. I like_ this story too much and I've planned ahead and well I'm not giving up.__

__On another note, I'd like to thank those that'd favourited, followed and reviewed this fiction; 10 reviews, 5 faves and 6 follows! Woo slow but I got the ball rolling; and it's all thanks to you readers out there *mega thumbs up*__

__For the three guest reviewers, thanks a lot for considering my story! Q and A tiiime:  
>Guest 1: I originally <em>___wasn't intent of pairing up anyone in the story, although there were going to be subtle hints.  
>Guest 2: Good thing I know another reader likes my story! On terms of your request with a YuseixKorinah pairing... I've thought __fantasied __about it thoroughly, and well... You'll see.  
>And Nancy, thanks for the words haha, just like make another review once you've read it so far ahaha<em>_

__Oops, this is my longest authors note, sooo...__

__ _**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, in any possible way, and all belong to their respective owners**.**___

__Read safely~__

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 7<em>

'Huh? What are you talking about?' His eyes were still fixed on my limb, so I followed his stern gaze. 'Oh... That.'

'Care to explain?'

'No, it isn't important.' It should've been obvious I was trying to avoid this, but seeing as Elliot's unyielding will has no effect on my reassurance that I'm perfectly fine... Well let's say for once it isn't going my way. Besides, I still can't shake the feeling of his demeanour...  
>Wonder what happened when I left.<p>

'Korinah...' I shot Elliot a look of irritation to establish how I felt of this whole interrogation. The last thing I want is no peace of mind.

Funny thing is I never do.

'Trouble in paradise, _Zuki-Chan_?' Jaï's voice was loud enough to cut short our stare off and gain our attention. He poised lightly against the wall to my right, a smug look directed at me.

'Huh?'

'What?' I felt my face blow up with embarrassment, with three- no, four people in the room (I'd only just noticed that Brooke girl here)...

'_I told you not to call me that!_' I bowed my head, my hand trying to obscure the blemish that'd decided to stay on my face and the sudden outburst. Please... I think I've suffered enough humiliation in the past three days, don't you think?

'_Ahahaha_! Just kidding, Korinah.' That cursed nickname (sorry Wyatt) caught on Elliot's lips, his voice sounding more confused each time.

'Zuki-Chan,' He clicked his fingers, 'hey, strangely I guess that works... in a way.'

'... Elliot...' This... isn't happening. While Jaï enjoyed this teasing to my suspense, and the other duellists didn't even bother to think of stopping this, my ears picked up on the rhythm of heavy footsteps. I followed my gaze from their feet to meet with Greiger's dense eyes. I didn't know until now but he is indeed very tall.

He smirked at me whilst leaving, 'What a weakness.' Weakness?!

'Oh, apologies for disturbing you, Mister Greiger.' That was Brooke, bowing to him before he acknowledged and left us. Putting it bluntly she had an annoying voice – and how I'd describe them? Those moaning, nagging teenager types. Something tells me I won't get on with her.

I'll leave it there.

'How entertaining, Hiroki...'

'Hey, don't blame me, Korinah – the ice needed to be broken. You were just the unfortunate one to be picked on. Besides... it's _kawaii_.' I simply gaped at Jaï. Whatever words I'd put together in my mind to share had disappeared – nothing at all.

'Kawaii...'

'... Ugh, who do you think you are? You stage yourself in front of the whole of Japan sticking up for that _satellite, _you dawdle around like you're some "alpha male" and you can't even take a joke. What a _sourpuss_. I can't stand people like you.' The two boys exhanged the ginger with harsh looks as I stood there even more bewildered than before. But what just happend... Exactly?  
>... One thing's clear – Brooke just proved to me I needn't waste anymore time on her. Where the heck did that come from? How <em>dare<em> she say such things when she doesn't know one thing about me?

_It wasn't my fault I witnessed a murder._  
><em>It wasn't my fault it changed me for the worst.<em>  
><em>And it definitely isn't my fault I can't handle a joke.<em>

'You are so lucky...' I muttered hostilely, locking , 'I'm not duelling you. Otherwise I'd show you how much a waste of flesh you really are. Hah, no- actually... why should I? Why should I waste my own time on the likes of you?_' _My feet stopped just before the door, right where she stood. '_Look. I don't like you, nor you know me, _so I'd rather we keep it as that. So stay out of my way.' I slammed the door behind me and drew in a deep breath. Tears trickled the edges of my eyes as I tried to fight them back.

Why did she say such things...? What was _her_ problem?

_'What the hell?! How can she-'_

_'Just drop it Brooke.'_  
><em>...<em>

_'I'm gonna' go after her, see if she's okay.'_

_'No don't. Times like these Korinah's better off left alone.'_

_'Why are you defending her, Jaï? You heard what she said to me!'_

_'And what you said wasn't bad enough? Please, get your head straight. You can't insult someone right-off-the-bat just because they irritate you – especially when you don't know them. How did it feel when Korinah retaliated? Oh, of course it hurt... Well that's what you did first. I'm glad you had it coming, and honestly, I didn't realise how selfish you really were. So just leave it Brooke. Elliot... don't worry about Korinah, she'll need time to calm down, be patient. What a way to kill the mood.'_

Leaving the lobby door onto the corridors yet again, my feet carried me around to a destination absent from my mind. The grip on my hands pressed against something hard and I realised I had my duel disk was with me the whole time. Hm. I didn't realise I picked it up.

Oh. And Jaï. Thanks... For sticking up for me, even if we're not exactly on good terms at the moment... I owe you. As much as I'd like to disagree with _her_, I know my own judgement better than anyone else, and I do have to take more notice to my own actions.

_'Ladies and gentlemen, I know we're all still reeling from that incredible second match, but it's almost time for our third – it's Yusei versus Shira.'_

Of course, the third duel – like heck I'd want to miss that... Now I know where to go.

...

The crowd up here seemed restless, still hyped up from today's two duels and clearly – they couldn't wait for the third. The kids I presume no older than fourteen were the restless ones. They fidgeted around, trying to hold their oversized banners airborne and cheering for their favourite duellist as I descended the stairs. It was quite distinct these youngsters wanted to be world class duellists as soon as they hit my age at least, from what they've seen so far today – despite Akiza's crazy duel. Honestly, the Fortune Cup did start off tough and the competition has been tight with their level of skill. I wonder if I'm on par with the other competitors. How would my expertise take me? How high or low is my limit?

I dismissed the thought when I caught the attention of a female infant; she mentioned something, reaching back to steal her mother's attention onto me. Once I paused, the kid's face lit up and waved, her other hand cupped around her mouth.

'Big sister, good luck! You're my favourite!' the girl shouted, causing a few more heads to turn in our direction. I felt my face flush immediately – she called me big sister… and I'm her favourite? It'd caught me off guard. I returned her smile – like a thank you gesture and resumed my small journey down the steps. The memory of Greiger and I standing up for Yusei triggered in my mind, and by then more stares had caught my attention. I don't see why I'm getting this amount of recognition – I didn't say much at all compared to him during the opening.

Just one more row left... and here we are.  
>I happened to find the Kazumi twins perched sluggishly in their seats. The male absent-mindedly threw small handfuls of popcorn at his mouth – regardless of the unlucky few that missed, bounced onto his lap and the empty seat beside him. His sister wasn't all too different: displaying her apathetic demeanour whilst tapping away at her cellular device, thinking it was the only way to past time.<p>

Coincidently, my own phone buzzed in my pocket and I whipped it out to check it – a text from Renée:  
><em>"A little boring up here, not missing out. Wanna fill me in w anything?"  
><em>  
>'No kidding, you two <em>do<em> look like zombies.'

'Korinah! What are you- _huuuh?_' Out of the two twins, Wyatt was more surprised to see me standing above them here and it was quite obvious – the next handful of popcorn he grasped literally fell all over him once we exchanged looks.

'Oh! Now that's what I call a quick reply. What brings you up here?' Renée asked, putting away her phone.

Her indigo hair without a doubt looked exactly like Wyatt's: soft and short – it's length ceasing at the base of her head with a longer side fringe. Her eyes were more silver than grey, as her long black eyelashes simply tells them both of them apart.  
>... Not that they don't look alike. She wore a mid-sleeved, petite pleated dress with a shade of dark magenta, as the sleeves were light grey. White ankle boots were on Renée's feet accompanied with black stockings that stopped over her knees. A nice feminine touch.<p>

Since Wyatt, like Renée are in a band together, he prefers a certain look. He simply wore a black rolled up shirt tucked into his denim trousers, held up by a chequered belt – both slim fit. Oh, don't forget the shoes; they've got the black and white squares on them too. The only difference was the new addition; the black slouch hat, with always his fringe sticking out the front. Don't get me wrong, I really like their styles – gotta' learn a thing or two from them.

'If this should be a turbo duel, who'd wanna' sit in a room with a TV when you've got a view like this?' It's true, we got pretty good seats with the tickets we bought early on. Close enough to the front but not too far back. Five seats for the five of us, though who knew two of us would be competing? They were non-refundable so...

'Well said Korinah,' Wyatt said, brushing off the remaining food off his lap. 'So you've seen Jen?' I just realised there was another empty seat as I took one beside Renée.

'No not yet, what was up?'

'She just wanted to see you before she had to get down with work in a bit; since you didn't reply to her text earlier.' Renée voice muffled, her mouth half full of the white snack.

'Oh right. Well, about that...' I explained the whole drama from when I met Elliot in the corridor right up to the conflict between Brooke and I. They listened intently, especially those bits when I mentioned Yusei as the twins would exchange looks between each other. I'm got going to dwell that.

'_Sooo_… you two spoke when you were fixing your duel disk?' Wyatt mentioned quietly as he leaned in, bouncing his eyebrows at me.

'It was only small talk. What were you expecting? Full banter and flirting? That's all in your head, dude,' His smug expression remained the same, expecting there was something else – like vital information I deliberately left out. Renée just sat there with nearly the same appearance and I stared back blankly… only to let out a sigh in the end. I never win with those two.

'Okay-okay, he thanked me for sticking up for him earlier but that was it – nothing else.'

'Oh yeah... Everyone was being so uncivil...'

'Sure we find out he's from the Satellite, but it doesn't give us the right to mock him. You did right by taking his side.' They both responded. Of course... It doesn't give us the right – especially someone we don't know. It's ridiculous.

'Thanks. Can we put Yusei on hold for now? I mean, there's also that leader of that Arcadia Movement – Sayer too.' I didn't add in the harassment and then proposal he made, simply because it wasn't the time or the place. Besides, how could I explain th 5000-year legend? It currently seemed impossible to mention it.

'Mmm-hmm, from what you said, he looks just like Jen – the red hair and the green eyes. I gotta' take a look for myself.' Renée responded, the twins seemed to have dropped our last topic as if we'd never spoken of it. I'm glad actually; I had enough of their interrogation.

'Mmm, me too, could you maybe um, snap a shot for us on your phone so we can see?'

'Uh, no Wyatt,' dismissing the idea and shoving the device back into my pocket, 'I'm a duellist, not paparazzi. Apart from that, I have the strangest feeling you _will_ see him… soon enough. So keep your eyes peeled.'

'Roger that captain.' He did one of his iconic salutes and smiled before we all sat back waiting for the duel to start. My hand trailed to my bruised wrist, then toward my arm – where that mark showed up. He said he'd keep a close eye on me but how can I be sure I could prevent that, when I couldn't even protect myself on Sunday? And painful of all... it brings back memories of father.

I don't remember fully what his red mark looked like but I'll be sure to know once I see it. That discussion the night before Goodwin shot killed him – my birthday, he and grandmother told me about the Dragon Star and the five Signers. Each mark represented a part of the Crimson Dragon: the tail, wings, hand, foot and the head – that's the one Father bore. Then the battle between the Crimson Dragon aided with five others against the army of evil. I thought it was quite cool, though I didn't know _I_ would be involved too... with _this_ mark on my arm and a number of dragon cards in my deck... it could be I'm a signer too. Though grandmother's proposal about the Guardian of the Star... _it's too much to handle in such a short time!_ What... will happen to me... and all those involved?  
>Not knowing at all sends chills down my back.<p>

'I wonder what's taking so long… Korinah have you got any clue?'

'Hmm?' Renée's voice fetched me from the lost world I called my mind, thankfully. The less I thought about it, the better. 'Not really, Ren… I mean as soon as the last duel ended, Yusei left the lobby immediately. Maybe because it _is_ a turbo duel, but who could be sure?' It was pretty strange. Just like Elliot said earlier there's approximately a ten minute break between each duel but it felt like it's going past fifteen. 'There's either a minor problem, or some scandal's gone down in the garage. I hope the latter,' I suggested, stretching in my seat, 'this tournament could do with spicing up.'

'Alright everybody, are you ready? It's time for the first Fortune Cup's turbo duel!' The crowd erupted like a barbaric volcano, responding to the MC's announcement. Whilst others were running back to their seats from buying confectionery, Wyatt, Renée and I sat forward in anticipation. Cheerleaders dressed in blue and white entered the duel arenas and began their routine, chanting "turbo duel" countless times. I spotted a red head leading the performance and without a doubt it was Jen; go for it!

'About time!' the male twin beamed, rubbing his hands together. 'I'm expecting a good duel for consolation of our time!' Renée, typically amongst other males were cheering on the girls at the centre of the stadium, building up the crowd's excitement. A smile on my part.

'I think we could all agree on that one, Wyatt.'

'He's the spunky funk trying to get from third to first class, he's the little satellite who could, duelling fans I give you...' I heard a simultaneous chuckle from the twins, '_Yuuseiii!_' Smoke burst from an opening by the corner of the track, and what emerged was a red and white-coloured duel runner onto the circuit behind his grid marker.

'That MC never fails to make me laugh.'

'Check out that runner.'

'Sssh you two it's started.' I waved them off, resting my head onto my hand as Yusei grinded to a halt.  
>Suspense. He finally looked up.<br>Yet more jeering and mockery were sent his way.

'_Go back to the Satellite loser!'_

'_Yeah you're out of your league, slacker!'_ The three of us sat back – quiet and extremely uncomfortable with the sudden mood-changer. My eyes noticed several deadly looks that targeted me – looks that meant _"how you gonna' help your little friend now?"_ it was worse than it seemed. Their problem – a Topside girl defending a Satellite boy. The more I thought about it, the more I realised how much of an issue it would bring. Ha, "damaged goods", they could describe me. Stare all they want, I'm only doing the right thing. My gaze turned back from the crowd onto the red duel runner – only to find the helmet was returning my glance...  
>Or was it too coincidental we just happened to buy tickets in front of the starting line?<br>Hmm. I wonder what was going through his mind – how Yusei was dealing with this verbal torment. However the method, he seemed to be tolerating it pretty well. I really hope he's able to cope with it – for someone that's survived the Facility, he may seem... somewhat reserved, though I'm sure Yusei isn't the criminal type. I just know it.

I returned a look of seriousness back at his visor which was now reflecting the sun into my eyes.

'Duelling him is the always mysterious, shadow creeper himself, _Shiiiraaaa!_' Yusei re-focused his attention onto the track as the MC announced his shady opponent's arrival by his grid marker.

'With both duellists at the startling line, there's just one thing left to do – kids, start your runners!' Activating Speed World transformed the whole atmosphere a shade of pink.

'This is the point of no return; both duellists have activated their speed world field spell! Now the only spells they can use are speed spells.'

'_Turbo duellists; countdown initiated. Ready... set... duel.'_ Both duellists burst from their start points with incredible speed, and then a mass of black fabric liberated itself from Shira. The crowd including us literally gaped, and the gasps weren't unusual at what'd just happened.

'_Hahahaha! Surprise- surprise! Didn't expect to see me out here did you?'_

_You've got to be kidding me._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah so that's it really. Personally, I dislike this. So I'm gonna quickly type up the next one – besides, summer break! I'll have time to re watch the episodes and stuffs hehee._

_Next Time: Opposing sides have already been established between Brooke and Korinah, but will therme be more conflict between them in time? Will she be able to find out what's wrong with Elliot? And how will she solve this puzzle of her's?  
>Next Chapter: Unwilling Clashes Pt. 2<em>

_Well until then,_

**_M1Ainfinite~_**


	9. Chapter 8 Chapter 4: Part 2

_A/N: Hello readers for another installment of my book. Won't babble on because I've written 5,000+ words so..._

____**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, in any possible way, and all belong to their respective owners**.**____

____Read on, Read on...  
><em>___

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 8 Chapter 4: Part 2_

It had been one whole minute and one full lap on the circuit, and yet we – the audience couldn't believe our eyes. The duelist that had been in a bellow of laughter of our reaction was none other than-

'This is the mother of all surprises! That's not Shira, that's the former champion: the mad biker, the phantom of fire – it's… it's Hunter Pace!' Took the words right out of my mouth, the MC did. So… what now?

'You might as well be a psychic duelist, Korinah,' Renée leaned closer, getting a quick word in before more drama unfolded. '_This _tournament _definitely_ spiced up.' If I guessed correctly foretelling my suggestions, who knows what else would happen if I had a single hunch?

'Well let me fetch my crystal ball after the Fortune Cup is over, huh?' My sarcastic tone replying to her whisper before refocusing our attention onto the MC now in tatters.

'Anymore prophecies, psychic?'

'My money's on Yusei. Make things more interesting.'

'Seriously? You do realize yourself and Jaï are competing too?' I stared at Renée whilst I sat back, folding my arms. There has to be a reason why Goodwin invited a Satellite here if there was something in it for himself – putting it bluntly. Besides I _was_ dead serious. And she saw it; the way her expression turned from surprised to one of relief proved how I knew. 'Shall we bet on it?'

'… Alright. Six-thousand Yen?' Renée and I shook on it – a done deal. Our discussion was over once I ensured her I wont tell the others, and we checked on Wyatt beside us; he sat perfectly still, his hand lost within the popcorn. The silver-grey eyes fixed solely on Hunter Pace's black duel runner circling the track as if he tried to manipulate him with mind control. I came to the conclusion he couldn't have overheard. Hunter was surprisingly Wyatt's favorite duelist after all. But crashing the party like this… I got to say; he's got spunk. Though what happened to Shira? Oh, it's drama alright.

'Goodwin has green lit Hunter's challenge – we are a-go, the duel is on!' The crowd erupted from the host's announcement, or precisely – the crowd was ready to watch this Satellite fail.

'First move's mine, I draw! And from my hand I Summon Burning Skull Head in attack mode! Then I end my turn by placing three cards face down.' Said Hunter Pace – starting the duel off.

'I'm up then, and I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!'

'Looks like Yusei's not gonna' waste anytime getting on the offensive. Speed Warrior's attack points double during its summoning phase so I bet my pompadour that we're about to see an attack.'  
>… Well there was one, but unfortunately for Hunter, he has to worry about loosing eighteen-hundred life points <em>just<em> by keeping his monster on the field – that's what his Zero Guard trap card had caused. A simple but risky price… but why did he protect that skull?  
>He countered Speed Warrior's attack and activated the Doom Accelerator trap – enabling him to gain one speed counter for every five-hundred points of damage he receives. So in this case he gained three counters. It isn't looking good for Yusei so far.<p>

'Oh yeah! That's your first taste of my new speed acceleration deck, custom engineered by yours truly.' He's confident. And from what it looks here, the audience now seems to be banking on his victory. Yusei set two cards down and ended his turn.

'I know we've only just made this bet, but I have a feeling they'll be many times I think you'll regret shaking my hand.'

'We won't know until he actually loses.' I replied quietly. Talking loudly I think would result in us getting backlashes – and by Renée's twin too – the crowd's literally sucked into this turbo duel. Speaking of which, Hunter began his second turn by activating the Summon Speeder spell. This allowed him to special summon Skull Vase from his hand if he had three or more speed counters. Interesting. But wait, did I just see…?

'… Next, by kicking Skull Vase and Burning Skull Head to the curb, I can advance summon Skull Flame! Sorry kid, but I'm here to duel Jack Atlas again and regain my title. And well Yusei – you're blocking my way! So you gotta' fall. Skull Flame, burn up his life points!' Renée nudged my arm to indicate they're near even with Yusei down to twenty-three-hundred life points – just a hundred more than Hunter. Pace _is_ serious.

'I haven't lost yet, hang on until it's finished.'

'It's Hunter Pace, Korinah. Sorry but I think he's gonna' win this. Get ready to pay a visit down the cash point later.' Renée wasn't letting up.  
>Back to the duel, Hunter played the Speed Booster trap card. This allows him to deal direct damage equal to the difference of his and Yusei's speed counters multiplied by a hundred. Now I see why. He is former champion after all. We all watched him leave the red runner behind for a little "show-off" for us.<p>

'I'm here to burn rubber and take names Yusei, and no ones gonna' stop me from winning the chance to reclaim my title. See, when I was the number one ranked turbo duelist…' I sighed – he talks too much.

'… And now to turn up the heat Satellite, I initiate Speed Booster's special attack!' From twenty-three hundred became nineteen-hundred.

'Ladies and Gentlemen this is a whole new Hunter Pace we're seeing! He's totally reinvented himself!' MC's right. But how did Yusei…? Of course, he played Slipstream! That's what I saw earlier. Though his opponent isn't happy with that, he countered with-

'Acceleration Zone? Hunter's speed counters are nearly full! He's got this duel in the bag!'

'Huh? I wouldn't be too sure Wyatt,' I added, 'Yusei countered with Summon Speeder… and summoned two monsters. If you look closely, one of them is Junk Synchron – a tuner monster and with its ability it enables him to special summon a monster from his graveyard.' He brought Speed Warrior back and tuned them both together to synchro summon Junk Warrior. Good move.

'Not bad Korinah.' Wyatt complimented.

'Of course – who'd want to be at the bottom of the class at academy?'

'Don't let Jen hear that from you,' Renée warned as I smiled, ensuring her it won't pass my lips again. During that short moment Yusei's Junk Warrior absorbed the other monster's attack points. Quilbolt Hedgehog – a level two monster I believe him saying, gave itself an eight-hundred boost to thirty-one hundred.

'On the contrary, I am sure. Yusei's attack would've landed if it wasn't for the effect of Speed Booster. Hunter can negate the same number of attacks based on their difference in speed counters.'

'Good call bro, here he can deflect five of his attacks since his counters are at eleven and Yusei's is at six. I guess the mouthing off paid off.' I agreed whilst Yusei ended his turn with a face-down. He has to find a way to get around that trap. Drawing a card to begin his next move, Hunter had now had all twelve speed counters, incredible!

'After Jack took my title and I failed to snatch it back, I went into hiding to undergo some serious re-training and I realized that…' I didn't want to hear his story. The duel after this was mine and Elliot's, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. My grip tightened on my duel disk at the thought of going out there in front of everyone and it gives me chills.

'… You're as good as done into turbo dueling if you can't fearlessly harness the awesome power of…'

Will I or Elliot win? What could happen after? I'm not going to see him right before our duel if I'm lucky...

'… Which I will now demonstrate by activating the accelerator draw speed spell. This lets me draw two more cards from my deck. Heha! Oh yeah! It's in my hand – the End of Storm Spell Card!' I literally heard a loud gasp whilst a violent wind picked up within the stadium – all of us had the same question: "How did he get hold of that card?" Dwelling on it wasn't making a difference as that card destroys all monsters on the field and deals three-hundred points of damage for every monster destroyed. This brings down Hunter's life points to nineteen-hundred and Yusei's to thirteen hundred. This is tenser than I imagined. But he isn't done yet, he removed Skull Flame from play to special summon Speed King Skull Flame…?!

'Three-thousand attack points…' I heard Wyatt murmur besides us, sitting perfectly still at the edge of his seat. I gotta' say – he's more involved than I thought- 'A direct attack!' Yeah, _definitely_ involved.

'… Agh! I could've been six-thousand Yen richer if it wasn't for Scrap Iron Scarecrow!' I laughed under my breath – what she said earlier about coming close to winning our bet was right.  
>… Although again, she is correct – Hunter activated Speed Booster once again, dealing five-hundred points of damage to Yusei – eight-hundred life points left. Now activating Speed King's special ability, he deals another dose of damage for the Burning Skull Head in his graveyard. Four-hundred life points left… How is he going to turn this around?<br>And Yusei has one turn left to beat him or he's out…

'It's my turn! First I'm gonna' slow this duel down a little bit, with Shift Down!' From eight speed counters to two, his speed reduced instantly, but why? 'Now that my speed is decreased, I can draw two more cards, and next I summon Nitro Synchron! Now that I got a tuner monster on my field, I can bring Quilbolt Hedgehog back from my graveyard. With that done I'm activating the Give And Take trap card.' Good move, this card summons a monster from your graveyard to your opponent's field, but the level of that monster is then added to monster on your side. Very useful if you need to synchro summon… Wait! 'So now I'm going to give your defense a little boost, and take advantage of the power that beast possesses.'

'You're doing what?!' As Hunter squirmed in his seat, I sneaked a quick look at Renée before I missed anything on the track – in fact she _and_ Wyatt didn't look impressed at how Yusei summoned Junk Synchron onto his opponent's field.

'You may have been at the top of the ranks back in the day Hunter, but that's only 'cause you never faced beasts with abilities like these.' Yusei shot back. With Quilbolt's level now raised to five, and Nitro Synchron's a level three tuner monster… I think we all know what's gonna' happen next. 'I tune my Nitro Synchron and my Quilbolt Hedgehog to synchro summon… Nitro Warrior!' Twenty-eight hundred attack points – that's power.

'Pretty cool monster but I can deflect your attack with speed booster, so there was no point in summoning that thing!' I wouldn't be too sure… because Yusei gets to draw another card, and _that card_ could change everything.  
>… Though amongst that, Hunter's more concerned about lapping him. Tsk.<p>

'I'm activating the speed spell… Gap Storm!'

'First lightning, and now another storm, what next – a hurricane?'

'Ah quit complaining Renée, at least it was a good duel. Plus the weather conditions were lovely.'

'_Pssssh_, only because you're still in the bet, Korinah.'

'Oh, not yet. Well, Gap Storm can only be activated when the difference of their speed counters is ten or more, so he can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.' No wonder he slowed down, and Hunter's Speed Booster is destroyed. But it didn't end there – Yusei activated Nitro Warrior's special ability; activating a spell card on this turn, causes his monster to gain a thousand attack points. He attacked Speed King Skull Flame and lowered Hunter's life points to eleven-thousand. Though due to a second ability, Nitro switches the mode of Junk Synchron and attacks again!

'Now I am,' I said smugly, rising to my feet as soon as Hunter's runner went up in smoke, 'I gotta' bolt, but it's been great spending time with you guys up here. And cheer up Wyatt; it was a good duel though, huh?' No response – he looked pretty bummed out. 'Er yeah so, keep that banner flying for me Renée.' She stood and hugged me.

'Forget the bet right now – just do your best! We'll be up here backing you!'

'Yeah… I am a little stumped that Hunter lost, but that won't stop me cheering you on. Good luck Korinah!' Wyatt added in, shooting a wink at me.

'I'll go as far as my skills take me. See you soon.' And there it is – I ran up the stairs with my duel disk in hand – back into the stadium walls once again and on the way towards the our first destination at the beginning. I guess it's my time now.

…

Patience was never one of my friends, and waiting for longer than ten minutes in this crummy corridor again slightly put me on edge. I left the stands as soon as Yusei made the finishing move, so I wouldn't have known how long it took them to return indoors.

So, once more in the same passage this late Wednesday afternoon – deck in my hands and duel disk secured on my wrist. I'm imaging the students at academy have already left in record speed and are now watching the Fortune Cup at home after kicking their parents off the TV. After the drama with Shira and Hunter, the competition seemed more eventful from when it started.

And it wasn't long until a wave of déjà vu caught me off guard, and my left ear picked up the sound of footsteps.

'Korinah?'... Only this time it wasn't Elliot's voice.

'Huh? Oh. Congrats on your win,' I greeted Yusei as he approached. As I thought, he came in the direction of the garage and most likely returning to the lobby. 'Winning a turbo duel by slowing down... impressive.'

'Thanks. Hunter was tough, but I managed to pull through.' I acknowledged him with a nod. Our small talk dissolved, leaving little to do but fidget awkwardly in each others presence. Not again – I gotta' break the ice.

'Uhm,' Yusei plants his gaze on me – suddenly I feel nervous, 'uh,' my mind's gone blank, what do I say? 'Um-'

'Is your duel-disk okay?'

'Oh,' I peered at the device on my arm. 'It seems aright for now. We'll see.'

_'What a turbo duel! But don't move an inch because the forth match is just around the corner; with Elliot versus Korinah.'_

'That's my cue,' I sighed, inserting my deck into its holder. 'Best go.' Yusei nodded and stood aside for me to pass.

'Good luck.'

'Thanks... don't bat an eyelash.' I replied sarcastically, leaving his presence on the way to the podium.  
>Normally... I'd be really hostile or something meeting new people but, with Yusei – somehow it's different, and ha, lets not forget Elliot too. That feeling I felt from him was indeed weird but now? I'm not so sure, though there's one thing.<br>Ever since that encounter with him that night, and his last name I mentioned to Goodwin, I'd we'd always happen to cross paths one way or another.

_"Fudo. Who was he earlier? There was also someone else who had the same surname – and I think you know, so tell me."_

The opening ceremony when I backed him up, this whole duel interchange, this Fortune Cup invite...  
>Goodwin – is this your way of giving me clues?<br>I told you I wanted to figure it out _myself_.

'Miss Korinah? Are you ready?' Said a male worker standing ahead. I must've been so tied up in my thoughts, I didn't realise I was back under this dark opening like earlier. This man kindly led me to a different podium after I had time to prepare myself. Placing my feet into the platform I waved him off, signalling the all clear – and so did he.

'... Give it up for Elliot!' The MC introduced as the monstrous roar from the crowd welcomed Elliot. A small eruption under my converse and a weak momentum was felt.

'His opponent is one of Duel Academy's finest – the smart aleck, the deceiving face of beauty; let's hear it for Korinah Suzuki!' _The deceiving face of beauty_? _Duel Academy's finest?_ I wouldn't go that far. Those flamboyant words kept my mind occupied before I even realised I'd already broken though the surface. The buzz of amazement and excitement I heard through the crowd struck me and they looked even more immense than I did now that was on the field. I briefly searched for the Kazumi twins and the banner but I couldn't see them. Fifty-million like the kid said earlier? Possibly, there are too many people.

'Hey you okay from earlier by the way?' Elliot called for me – his voice with a hint of concern. I hoped I'd seen him before out duel started but now that we're here...

'I think the only way I'll feel okay is by taking my anger out on you,' I shrugged, activating my duel disk. I would've sworn the blood from his face had vanished once he realised what he heard. 'C'mon, I was kidding. Sorry for making you worry,'

'That sarcasm...' Elliot remarked as he activated his own disk.

'Duellists, are we _reaaaady_?' We both nodded. There was one thing left to do.

'Let's Duel!'

_~Elliot lp: 4000 – Korinah lp: 4000~_

'I'm going first if you don't mind, and I'm gonna' start off with the spell, Tremendous Fire!' A burst of wild flames emerged from his spell card, taunting and threatening my personal space. I shielded myself to endure the overwhelming force of the fire that beat me around carelessly. The ordeal felt like it went on for hours but just when I felt the last round of flames made impact, I couldn't help whacking it way – and the force pushed me far off my designated spot and the fire subsided.  
>My eyes trail to the big screen – what <em>was<em> that card?

"_Korinah:3000"_

'Wha-?'

'Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing you've realised you've lost a thousand points of damage. Not that it's all bad; the card inflicts half on that damage onto me too. But I'm afraid it's only gonna' get worse as I activate Chain Strike!' First fire, now chains? What's going on? 'Next I summon UFO Turtle _(atk: 1400/ def: 1200)_ in attack mode and place one card face down. Its your turn.'

'Woah! Elliot is off to a heated start with his burn deck – dealing fourteen-hundred life points in _just_ the opening turn! How will Korinah fight back from his powerful move?' Yes, his attacks were unexpected, but this duel's just started. Slowly, I make my way back to my space.

'Like this. I draw,' I've got to do something quick.

_~Korinah lp: 2600 – Elliot lp: 3500~_

'And I summon Mei-Kou, Master of the Barriers _(atk: 1700/ def: 600) _in attack mode! Mei, get rid of that turtle.' As my monster destroyed his gigantic reptile, the fact that Elliot losing three-hundred points didn't shake that narrowed smirk off his face – he really is serious about this.

'When UFO Turtle is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a fire-type monster to the field in attack mode with fifteen-hundred attack points or less. I summon Solar Flare Dragon _(atk: 1500/ def: 1000)!_' Another trick up his sleeve.

'I set two cards face down and end my turn.'

_~Elliot lp: 3200 – Korinah lp: 2600~_

'I draw, and I summon Flame Spirit Ignis _(atk: 1500/ def: 1200)_ in attack mode, and activate my face down; the equip spell, Burning Spear onto Solar Flare Dragon _(atk: 1500 1900/ def: 1000 1200)_. Solar Flare, turn Mei-Kou into ashes!' My monster smashed into pieces as I lost two-hundred life points. Though Elliot wasn't done there, he'd also sent his Flame Spirit Ignis in for a direct hit.  
>'Before I finish, Solar Flare Dragon's ability activates as it deals you five-hundred points of damage at the end of each of my end phases.'<p>

'What a one-sided duel! After burning away a whopping twenty-two-hundred life points of damage, Korinah's as good as finished as Elliot leaves her with only four-hundred life points left! Will she be able to put out his flame?' I found myself on my knees, trying to catch my breath back, and trying to figure out how to get out of this tricky situation.  
>Me; losing in the first round? No way – I'll never live it down... though the cards in my hand couldn't help me right now: Lightsworn Barrier and Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. And neither would the face-downs on my field...<p>

'It all comes down to Korinah's last draw, will it be in her favour, or will her Fortune Cup experience come to a grinding halt?'

'I draw!'

_~Korinah lp: 400 – Elliot lp: 3200~_

'Things aren't over yet Elliot,' I declared with a half smile – not quite yet. 'I activate the card, Spell Shattering Arrow, which will destroy your Burning spear and inflict five-hundred points of damage.

_"Elliot: 2700"_

Next, I activate another spell – Card Destruction! This card forces us to send all the cards in our hand to the graveyard and draw the same amount of cards we discarded. Hope I didn't ruin your plans.' Elliot scowled as I heard a deformed shriek from the crowd, and that's when I saw it – that poorly written banner flapping in the wind – Jen, Wyatt and Reneé!

'With the two duellist's hand re-drawn, things indeed aren't over yet!' Of course, MC. My two new cards definitely worked in my favour!

'Prepare yourself, because now I summon Jain Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode _(atk: 1800/ def: 1200)_. But I'm not attacking yet, as I activate one of my face downs; Glorious Illusion! Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, _(atk: 2100/ def: 300)_ welcome to the party.'

'Korinah's seems to be fighting back with the destructive Lightsworn Deck! But it doesn't look like she's done yet, what else has our student got to show us?' I didn't notice this until now but the audience were completely tied into what could happen next.  
>Why let them wait?<p>

'A lot more. Jain, attack Flame Spirit Ignis! … Whenever Jain attacks an opponent's monster, its attack points increase by three-hundred.' Elliot's life points lowered to twenty-one-hundred. Just a little bit more... 'Huh, round two. Wulf, attack Solar Flare Dragon!' Nineteen-hundred points. 'Finally...' I activate my last face down.

'Lightwave Tuning?'

'Of course Elliot, here's what it does.'

'For those of you people that don't know, Lightwave Tuning is a spell card which treats only level four light-attribute monsters as tuners... wait, but that means...!'

'I select Jain and tune him with Wulf to syncro summon... Light End Dragon _(atk: 2600/ def: 2100)_!'

'Could I believe my eyes? Have I ever seen a dragon this beautiful? And I bet Elliot's in a little trouble right now! He's gotta' put more than what Korinah already has in this turn.'

'Unfortunately my Glorious Illusion card is destroyed due to Wulf's participation in my summoning, but it doesn't matter. Your move Elliot,' I addressed him as he didn't look a bit impressed with the pressure I've put on his shoulders, especially with one of my dragons that'd decided to crash our gathering. Duel Academy's finest? Sorry to sound vain, but they've seen nothing yet; I just needed time to adjust.

_~Elliot lp: 1900/ Korinah lp: 400~_

'I draw.' The dark brunette's expression seemed to darken as he looked at his hand. And he probably knew ending his turn after summoning the second UFO turtle in defence mode would've been a lost cause.

'Guess I'm up then.'

_~Korinah lp: 400/ Elliot lp: 1900~_

'I summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk to the field in attack mode _(atk: 1600/ def: 1000)_! And _she_ is gonna' wipe out your pet turtle. Now, whenever Ehren attacks a monster in defence mode-'

'She sends that monster back to my deck and shuffles it. A good tactic to bypass its effect. Then you'll attack me with both your Lightsworn Monk and Light End Dragon... right? It's either me or you've got a lot of luck,' Elliot chuckled as his hand rested on his hips.

'I don't think its luck, it's the belief people have in me, and the belief I have in my deck. You know a little about Lightsworns, hm?' Ehren lands a direct hit, pushing Elliot's life points down to three-hundred. He nodded. 'Light End Dragon – finish this duel.' ... And that was that.

'Incredible! Korinah puts out Elliot's fire with the second comeback victory of the day and advances to the second round!' With the crowd blowing up in excitement, I decided to make my way towards him - Elliot sat lazily on the floor as I streched out my hand and he happily took it.

'Woah! ... That was embarrasing.' I scolded, nearly pulling me down with him as I helped him up.

'I can't help the fact that I'm heavy.' He shrugged his shoulders as we walked back inside, the sound of the crowd muffling up the deeper we ventured through the building. We didn't converse much, mainly about my Lighsworn deck amongst other small talk.

'...Hey, so you mentioned my father earlier today,' I spoke up, breaking the silence. 'Could you… tell me something about him – like, what your parents knew? My Grandmother doesn't mention him often – she thinks I'm still grieving or something.' I registered Elliot's surprised face – even enough to stop him in his tracks. I could probably just read the question of his own from his expression: "that was unexpected - she's asking me about _her_ father?"

'Erm, well... back in the day he was a pretty popular person. He literally knew everyone and was extremely considerate – even to marked criminals. Now I see where you kinda' get that trait from,' he smiled and continued. 'Although, he was very close to family and a few friends from his bundle.'

'I see... do you perhaps know who these close friends are?' I knew Rex Goodwin was crossed from the list; he was the only one father mentioned from time to time, and of course, his death.

'Hmm... my parents say the director – the media took note of him visiting his mansion a few times so we all assumed. Apart from that, we didn't know the other two men. It was before the earthquake happened; one of them my mum didn't know and the other was apparently called Hakase. That's all I can tell you.' Two other men... some unknown guy and someone by the name of Hakase... And the fact that the name doesn't ring any bells grinded my gears. Well at least I've gotten a lead – better than nothing at least.

'Thanks for telling me Elliot. Makes me feel a little better.' He waved it off, having chosen the option not to ask why – and if I was in his shoes I probably wouldn't either – avoid the hassle and bother really. We resumed our journey through the stadium and walked in silence – I glanced over to Elliot whilst we strolled and noticed his expression quickly dampened. I hope his loss with the duel didn't cause this, if not it could be anything, and if I asked it would make me seem a little... egotistic. I scrapped the thought.

'Hey, Korinah?' He finally mentioned. He forced a smile through this troubled face. My acknowledgement made him shuffle awkwardly and I realised we were a couple paths from the main entrance, and unusually no one was around.

'Ah. You've gotta' go... sorry I didn't-'

'No it wasn't that, its fine. There was something else I need to tell you. Something important. And I don't know what will happen to me when I say this, but I've got nothing to lose so...' This was when I started to get worried. From the time since I've returned to New Domino City from overseas, I've seen pretty nasty stuff. From security raids to minor things like arrest. Maybe I was always at the wrong place at the wrong time to witness all these things because I often go jogging around the city, but... I don't know. My instincts told me to scan around our vicinity for any listeners, keeping in mind whatever Elliot could say may be a bombshell that could trigger a negative implication. Oddly, no one was around … and from the way Elliot is talking, I had a bad feeling...

'Elliot...' I called as I approached him slowly. His lips trembled as his golden irises struck my own with mild fear and discomfort. His hands gripped my arms as I cautiously asked him what was wrong.

'I... I lied. About my parents, I lied... they don't even know about your father, I don't know if they did, and don't even know them myself,' What...? I began to struggle but his grip held me tighter. 'Korinah please hear me out.'

'How do you know about my father? Who told you?' I demanded, not realising my voice had risen. I was getting frustrated at not only this but myself – the closer I get to answering all my questions, the more I then get pushed back with more. What was this? Now felt like everyone I now met was against me, and more importantly, what were they hiding from me?

Tsk. It's getting harder to trust anyone.

'It's not what you assume honestly, I-I was just doing what they'd asked me to do. I had to keep an eye on you, who you were, what made you tick and your deck... that's why I duel-'

'Who's "they"?' I asked boldly, taking everything he said into account. I _knew_ something was up – that smug satisfied look Goodwin gave me when he handed over that invite and Elliot's sudden change in demeanour. My eyes locked onto his paled face as he hesitated; it was like the word he was trying to spit out was a dangerous taboo.

'It's… they're… Ylia-'

'I think that's quite enough, don't you think, Mr Elliot?'

* * *

><p>AN: Well yeah that's all for now - would've written more but I've done enough as we've all seen hehe.  
>For the duels, I've decided to go for the original way its played in the games and stuff, but if my story crosses the cannon then I'll obviously add those in how they are.<br>Till next time,

**_M1Ainfinite~_**


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey people, long time no see haha. Yep it's been a *while* since I've updated, and believe me - I am probably more relieved to put this up more than you guys are. This chapter caused be problems too, and it's pretty clear with the haitus I've been on._

_Well, from here on out I'm going to take my time with this story - it was a super cringe reading back what I wrote but decided to go for a few minor changes with Her Key, Her Destiny: the story itself, the protagonist's appearance, my tense of writing and removing my word limit as such.  
>I've had loads of ideas with this, but unfortunately it'll be a while 'till they take off. I just need to finish the Fortune Cup bit gaaaaahhhhh. Hopefully I'll finish that part at least.<em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in any possible way, and all belong to their respective owners.**_

_Thanks to all the readers that have stuck with me regarding this story, and a big apology for leaving it so long, though do enjoy._

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 9<span>_

_'Korinah!'_

_'Elliot! Urgh, let him... Go!'_

_'You dare assault one of my security guards, you insolent girl?!'_

_'I've done it before, and I'll do it again. C'mon Elliot, let's go! ... Huh?'_

_'... I can't. As much as I want to I can't. I'm tied too deep into this, and I have to- watch out-!'_

_**SLAM**_

_'Argh! Okay I forgive you about earlier just let... me help...! My nose...? That damned idiot! It's you!'_

_'And he'll hit you again if you intervene once more.'_

_'Shut up, Lazar! I swear I'll kill him...'_

_'Korinah, no! Listen! After this is over I'll find you and tell you everything I know, I promise.'_

_'We'll see to that. Take him away!'_

...

Four.  
>It took four tissues it to stop the blood gushing from her nose. Korinah's pale peach eyes met with her reflection as the brunette stood before a sink. Her mildly-tanned skin to her top lip and around the nasal passages was dirtied by the dried blood she tried to clean off. And she certainly wasn't impressed once she'd noticed a few dried blotches in her navy top through the refection. Why was Korinah always prone to things like these?<br>Drip. Drip. Sniff.

That makes five now.

_Gosh, can't this give me a break?_

A new sound came from its source from the opposite side of where she stood – a toilet flush, it was. The noise reverberated though the restroom like a fierce tidal wave, despite it only being a minuscule force of water in comparison. It ceased Korinah's movement and cut through her train of thought as a cleaner exited the cubicle from where the echo resonated. For mere moments, the young brunette's eyes shifted from herself to the woman's.

And as presumed, once the woman noticed the blood on her face she abruptly returned to her mopping. Her nose scrunched up as she focused on the floor underneath her, hard to comprehend how on earth that young lady sustained an injury like that. Just red. A lot of red.  
>And the cleaner didn't risk another glance – she didn't need to, not when it was too notable to <em>not <em>forget.

The material eventually slapped the floor as the cleaner moistened the marble that they stood on. Of course Korinah noticed this, one eye peeked though a slit from her fingers after drenching her face with water.

_Marble, huh? They pulled out all the stops for this. Very snazzy._

Whilst she was tending to her duties, the young brunette had briefly forgotten she had a mess to clean up herself. Snatching a couple facial wipes from the dispenser not too far from the sinks, Korinah blew out the remaining red fluid. Her head hung back suddenly, a hand following soon after onto the nose.

! ...

'Ah! Are you alright, darling?' The cleaner suddenly asked, supporting Korinah's weight. In that short amount of time after cleansing her face, a sudden headache hit her. And in those sort amount of times were phases which Korinah didn't like at all. But thank goodness for that woman – talk about a critical save from a dangerous KO from the floor.

This time guess she got lucky.

'... Head hurts. Light-headed.'

'Huh? Well I'm glad someone was here to help,' The young brunette's weight was supported by the cleaner which conveniently swooped in. Korinah's eyebrows crunched up, not sure if the woman had even heard her, let alone talking louder than a whisper or not.

'Can you stand? Here...' The cleaner helped Korinah lean against the sink basin as she used whatever strength left to wash her face with cold water. The woman noticed the young girls hand on the way to the paper towels and before Korinah knew it, the woman handed her a flannel instead.

'Don't worry it's clean,' She ensured the girl's indecisive demeanour. 'Take a look at my job.' And she took her word for it. Korinah calmed down to the softness of the flannel as the cotton-like material rubbed against her wet face. The cleaner felt a little triumphant, aiding a young girl from nearly fainting, and now the cleaning of her wounds. This was definitely something she'll share with her family once working hours are finished.

_A young girl like this severely injured... are there cracks in the Sector Security Bureau?_

The woman shook it out of thought – she'd let the higher-ups worry about that.

'Is it better?' The cleaner asked, watching the younger cleanse her face and Korinah hummed in agreement, favouring the change in material. 'You'd break your skin if you used any more of those paper toiletries,' There was a change of tone in the duellist's hum – one of curiosity this time, though sill preoccupied with her face. The older woman knew this, taking note of her skin.

_I have no idea how old she is but the girl's indeed very pretty. The weather's warm around this time of year, so she'll need to cool down as often as possible. Her skin's tanned a nice colour and her hair – a lovely shade of brown. She would be mistaken for those senator's daughters, if not one of them or along those lines. Hope she recovers soon._

'Why are you so... helpful?' Korinah expressed unexpectedly. She had finished with the flannel and returned it to the woman with a confused demeanour. It was a rarity to find people within this city to aid others since the sheer majority were went by a "every man for themselves" rule. And in some ways Korinah knew all about that.

Despite that the cleaner wore a gentle smile and accepted the cloth from the duellist.

'I have a son,' she replied, leaving that as her answer that would suffice. After slinging the semi-dampened flannel over her shoulder, the woman made her way to her cleaning tools – wheeling the bucket out the bathroom using the mop. 'It's only natural. I'll leave you to it.'

'Thank you!' Korinah shouted, hoping the woman had heard her after disappearing behind the bathroom door.

_Hmm?  
>The bleeding has stopped, so has the headache – miracle flannel.<em>

The female duellist sighed at her own reflection.

So, early Wednesday evening Korinah was stood in this bathroom cleaning herself up. It was coming up to an hour since the Fortune Cup had ended and maybe a couple hours since that incident between Elliot and her.

Though to be on the safe side, she told her friends not to wait up – needed to stay behind to take care of something she ensured them. Korinah remembered Wyatt at the entrance of the Kaiba dome – folding his arms and giving her a wry look, reminding her of what went down the other day. It deemed quite impossible for Korinah to lie this time round, despite the ambush earlier on and eventually told her close friend she wanted to have a chat with Goodwin.

And surprisingly enough he'd let her off.

Ah yes, the reason why she's still at the dome. Korinah was not sure, but what Elliot was about to tell her did seemed like a code red subject of some sort. The second he uttered a sound, Lazar had appeared with two of his godforsaken crooks and took him away. Of course Korinah – being the good guy tried to help, but unfortunately received another knock to her face as a reward for her efforts. And _ding-ding; jackpot_! It was the _same_ handyman. The young woman replayed many versions of how she'll plan her revenge in her head.

But during that tumble, Elliot resisted. Maybe because he knew he didn't stand a chance against Lazar and the devil's advocates, or even if he did, it wouldn't be long until he was found.

_Where they're taking him and what they're going to do I don't know... But one thing's for sure that I will find out and get to the bottom of these mysteries._

Korinah took a moment to collect herself before she grasped the handles of her messenger bag perched next to the used sink. The girl took a last minute glance at her appearance and exited the bathroom.

Walking over the threshold, the mood of the stadium had changed drastically. Since the sun was setting on the other side of the stadium – over Satellite, these corridors belonged to a horror film. Slinging the strap over her shoulder, Korinah's "journey to the centre of the earth" had swiftly begun. Horror film or not, she needed to talk to the Director about this.

_I have to find the quickest way to his office. And hopefully Goodwin hasn't gone by the time I get up there._

Turning a few corners on the way back to the lobby, the white phone within the depths of her grey pocket vibrated, and the brunette fished it out without losing any ground.

_"Don't worry you mentioned your d-disk earlier. Roger that, bro told us when you left. Let me know once you're in the neighbourhood. R x"_

Duel disk? Korinah made a mental note to thank Wyatt once she'd finished her meeting. She might swing by the Kazumi household for the night too. And yeah... take a while, it will.

...

'Ah, Korinah, what a wonderful surprise,' Lazar coolly greeted the young adult as she crossed the entrance. It took a while locating and reaching Goodwin's executive box with the sun nearly down. And both tasks with its own little difficulty, it was clearly proven to be so with the scowl plastered on her face. Nevertheless, the short man took two steps toward her before scrutinising her scruffy appearance.

'We bore witness to the little performance you showed us a few moments ago.' The violet-haired sneered, particularly fixing a stare at a tear in her grey denim.

Oh yeah, _that._  
><em>Tch <em>was the sound that came from the brunette female. What in fact happened during her journey towards their "cockpit" was the curved duel runner track. That, within itself was the only route to Goodwin's tower with the knowledge that over half of the stadium was locked down too quickly for Korinah herself to find out. A little jumping and falling was involved before the brunette pushed the memory from her mind. She preferred not to remember how she managed to manoeuvre herself over the blue track and landed... less than what she hoped to achieve. Korinah returned his glare with just as much hate in them.

_Does it matter if I look less than presentable?_

'I hope the entertainment was to your high standard, gentlemen. I'd be deeply troubled if it wasn't.' From the far end of the room was the middle-aged man the girl had been looking for. Her gaze disregarded Lazar and focused on his ever-complacent silhouette by the window, his dark, towering figure heading toward her in a slow manner.

'Korinah, I'd like to ask what you're still doing here at this time.' Including himself whilst stopping by at a nearby desk.

'Isn't it clear?' She replied, her tone serious as her peach eyes glanced between Lazar and himself. She watched the man put something away she couldn't quite see before resuming his journey towards them. Goodwin's brows rose at Lazar for an explanation.

'_Oh!_ My apologies Director, she must be referring to that mere Satellite boy she duelled. That scuffle I reported to you earlier, sir.' Korinah was taken aback.

'S-satellite?! Where are you taking Elliot? And why? She insisted. He was a Satellite? Somehow she couldn't help but think his nationality had a part to play.

'That is none of your concern-'

'I wasn't asking you!' Korinah retorted toward Lazar and faced Goodwin once more. 'What's going to happen to him?'

_'Both of you_! ... Korinah. There are some things that are better left unsaid. However... I know you aren't going to let this go either. That boy was on the unfortunate side of life, and when I needed a favour, he agreed to do it regardless of what would happen to him. As long as he got what he wanted – to start afresh in our city, or perhaps a better chance of life.'

'So... you took advantage of a poor kid whom needed a helping hand? That's disgusting.' All the information she had taken in had caused her a headache. The girl had to find a logical way around this, and decided arguing wasn't the way to go.

'Okay. Alright. I have two questions – no, actually make that three. Question one; Elliot referred to someone or something as "_they_". He was following someone's orders; to keep an eye on me. He said something like "Yli"… Who are "_they"_? Two. Whatever Elliot was bound to tell me seemed too critical to just be casually mentioned, and for that reason he's been taken away. Where to and what will happen?' Yes, persistency was key.  
>'Three. Are these both linked? No hold on – are <em>you<em> the cause of this? _Again_?' Goodwin sighed – it was the fact that Korinah was onto him, and that very reason caused discomfort. The Director provided the probing female a look of indifference. She mustn't solve and tamper with the first piece of his plan.  
>And he came to the conclusion that he couldn't let her. Not yet.<p>

'Korinah. The particular subject you are trying to force upon yourself won't do you any favours. In fact, it will only put you in danger. Yes, Elliot has been taken away for nearly spilling the secrets of this topic. Although I cannot share what will become of him as his punishment for planning to do so. I advise you to speak nothing of this situation you have witnessed. However, you have made your resolve clear to find closure for Blaine's death – it can't help that things like these are tied to him as well.'

'What… are you trying to say? My father was not involved in anything shady.'

'How would you have known at such a young age?'

'The same way I would've known his killer, perhaps?' No response from the men. There wasn't any use anymore, she thought, letting out a frustrated sigh to establish her current mood.

'...I'm leaving,' Korinah finally announced, adjusting the bag strap in her shoulder. 'Since asking questions and getting confusing explanations isn't getting me anywhere, I shouldn't waste my time here anymore. I'll try not to come to you for answers.'... Yes. That's right; walk through the door, go home and return tomorrow for the rest of the duelling competition, Goodwin thought to himself as he watched Korinah leave his presence. Lazar took the opportunity to glance up at the older man. The gaze of the director leaked a mix of mirth and hostility. Times like these, Lazar knew the amount of power the man that stood beside him had. But realistically, what he was really capable of scared him. Korinah was valiant holding her ground for herself and her family and friends before the man that ruled all of New Domino City _and_ the Satellite Sector – but for how long? As troublesome, irritating and meddling Blaine's daughter was – yes, he could go on for hours cursing her, but at the end of the day he had to commend her for her brave nature so far.  
>It's in the blood, conceivably.<p>

'S-sir... are you-' His superior cut him off. It rattled the short man – why was he being disturbed in nearly every opportunity he had to speak tonight? In this situation, that was the last thing on his mind. Lazar watched as Goodwin ambled toward the glass window, his pale teal irises following Korinah making her way through the track below the two men. He chuckled lowly to himself, however loud enough that the shorter man's ears picked up on.

'There's no need to worry, Lazar. Everything is going according to plan. Korinah is merely a pawn in this game. Her time of desolation is forthcoming slowly. A... "catch-22", you could possibly put.'

'**Olakus Yliastar phashryog, jofrye, wury, drucarn, thahias**.'

'Yes, Lazar: **Olakus Yliastar phashryog, jofrye, wury, drucarn, thahias**,' Goodwin repeated. The director's reflection smiled back at him, the ancient words sounding like music to his ears. Why bother keep Korinah Suzuki in the dark? She can find out all she desires. Either way, Korinah will end up on the same path, no matter how many times she'll try to stray way.  
>Goodwin has her where he wants.<p>

'**Anafere difai, eosi, conontur, mamonontos. Polihu creprotre, iquastia, ai, quireri, cosaenecre, utnacre niqui**. Curiosity will eventually kill the cat.'

Right where he wants her.

...

'Oh don't worry about it, we'll have it fixed by the early hours of tomorrow morning – just swing by.' A store assistant ensured Korinah as she handed over her half-baked duel disk.

'I'm sorry to put in a tight request, if it can't be fixed then it's no problem, I'll pick it up whenever it's ready. I can manage without it.''

'We couldn't turn down someone in the Fortune Cup – it will be our fault if you're not able to participate without a duel disk.' Korinah's brow's furrowed. _Fortune Cup, huh… _she thought to herself. Those words bring about some kind of authority and she didn't even have to mention it. Well, given the fact that the whole city could probably recognise her face from TV. Well, it couldn't be helped – what harm could it do? Korinah accepted their invoice and left the repair shop with her shopping list done, and Goodwin's inquiries permanently crossed from the list. Well, nothing else to it – might as well make her way to twin's place. Korinah sighed as she dug for her phone, she needed to make a call.

_It's been a long day._

...

The runner raced past countless pedestrians and buildings, through the bustling night life as a resident of this city. The rider didn't do this often and each drive through the metropolis always made him awe-stricken to say the least. The numerous hum of conversations, classical music leaking from bars and clubs, endless car horns and sirens, striking banners and adverts hanging from buildings and lights reflecting though the glass windows. It was decided; _this_ isNew Domino City.

Or, he'd like to think he was speeding. Yusei kept an eye on the speedometer – twenty miles per hour at most. _And how am I supposed to find him at this rate?_ He thought to himself as he slowed to a stop for a red light. He cursed under his breath; congestion… Yusei decided it wasn't something he'd enjoy as his fingers tapped impatiently against the dashboard. The longer he had to wait, the more time he wasted. Yusei scanned the junction with little patience, deciding which road to take. And with hardly any time to daddle, it deemed harder to make up his mind. His dark eyes wandered toward a food store ahead, and conjured up the hunger-stricken child trying his best to make it home.

_I have to find Leo before anything happens to- huh?_ He caught onto something, or rather _someone._ The woman almost seemed too casual whilst she crossed the road. One hand to the side of her head whilst the other swung beside her. He recognised the medium brown hair that swayed against her back, along with her dark outfit as she strolled by.

_A possible lead – perfect_, Yusei thought. The black haired male took the opportunity to squeeze through cars still in traffic, and even if it would cost him an insult or two, it didn't matter as long as he caught up with the girl that'd just crossed the street. Yusei and his runner shimmied sideways, wheeling his vehicle towards the left most lanes whenever he had the space to. His blue eyes watched her disappear behind the convenience store and thus, his mind was most certainly made up.

The green light was a-go, and the young man on the runner took his chance. He made his turn at the junction and spotted her a while down the road. _For someone who walked slowly, that was quick. Or maybe I was stuck in traffic longer than I thought._ Yusei added pressure onto the acceleration and had caught her up, if only a little. The boy jumped off his bike once he'd found an empty spot to park and pulled up the visor to his helmet, in case he would happen to run into something. No, he wouldn't want to share a blunder with the other pedestrians around. The person whom Yusei wanted to talk with grew closer with every stride he took.

'Korinah,' Yusei called out. 'Hold up!' He watched the way the girl had paused and swivelled round. He watched the way her peachy eyes cautiously skipped from face to face, before landing onto his. And finally, the expression she wore before he bent over to catch his breath.

It was awkward and a little too coincidental – this situation, he had already agreed to that and probably would she. But there was no need to dwell on that, he had something to ask. Yusei removed his helmet and met Korinah headway.

'Thanks for waiting.'


End file.
